


The beginning arcs of Many (Luna, Cameron, Night Ninja and Romeo's brief adventures)

by Gknight21



Series: PJ Mask adventures [3]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: This is a tale that covers what happened before 'Rise of Capitane Lupin': the start of different arcs like Luna Girl, Cameron etc and a few answers to some mysteries like Luna's parents.(These scenes are from 'Universal Knights' but I decided why not put them in a separate tale).
Series: PJ Mask adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770685
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the name 'Dark Zero' but I don't own the character's real identity. I'm just basing this character on a FICTIONAL character just for the sake of the plot.  
> Tobey is from the 'Three Delivery' show, Kelsey is from 'Craig of the Creek', the Night time villians are from PJ Mask which is based on Les Pyjamasques book series from French author Romuald Racioppo, the young six is from MLP Friendship is magic, Luka, Syren and all the other characters like Ladybug, Chat Noir, Laura Nightingale and Hawkmoth is from Miraculous while Lola is from Milo Murphy's law. They all belong to their respective owners.  
> Grace belongs to me and the different Universal Knights belong to different people. They're just having cameos here.

-At the white house in the year 2027 (After the short 'Owlette improvises' in universe for PJ Masks)-

Nick Wizard whispered a suggestion in his ear and 'Dark Zero' altered his appearance to look less human under his mask as his outfit became a uniform to match the attire in the Star Wars universe.

  
"Good luck in your training, I'll be here in astral form when you get back" Nick Wizard stated.

  
Nick Wizard then vanished as 'Dark Zero' called Nova to him just as Honoka brought Paradox Queen to him as well.

  
"We have the candidates for Aku's team for the first 'distraction' plan A" Nova stated.

  
"That's good but show me your options" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

  
She showed him an image of all the candidates including the PJ Mask villains Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja.

  
The masked villain pointed at the three junior night villains.

  
"Bring them to me. I need them to prove to me that they are worthy of being part of Aku's team so it can be added to Kaito's list" 'Dark Zero' advised.

  
"Alright but just remember CJ and I blackmailed them into this alliance to become better villains a while back. If they can prove their worth to you, then the deal will be permanent" Nova reminded him, slyly.

  
"Nice but I suggest you hurry!" 'Dark Zero' yelled.

  
She rushed off to retrieve the three night villains: Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Romeo Mecano(From the books) in Tarabiscoville (The actual name of the City that the PJ Masks' live in).

  
Luna Girl had white & silver sparkly hair that faded to black towards the end wearing a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it.  
Night Ninja wearing a fully-covered navy-blue ninja costume with night time-like stars on it with blue eyes.

  
Romeo had fair skin, blue eyes and a black spiky hairdo with a white streak just over his left eye wearing a moderately-tight white lab coat with a bag strapped to his back. Along with his coat, he wears teal covered gloves, grey boots, grey pants, and black goggles with a short and thin wire antenna standing outside from the edge of the left lens frame.

  
The 3 of them were about 50 inches tall (So a bit taller than the PJ Masks but not as tall as Nova or 'Dark Zero') at this age.

  
When she returned an hour later with the night villians who were approaching age 8 to 'Dark Zero.

  
In Tarabiscoville, time moves differently compared to reality and the night villians happen to be 2 years older than the PJ Masks.

  
He examined them to see if he could sense their potential.

  
"Ok, to prove you're worthy, you're going to help Proxima, Tempest, 30% of Derek's pistachions , Nova, Chrysalis and two latest villians Syren and Cong-Li kidnap people the knights are attached to. Nova will handle the research, just make sure you can work as a team" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

  
"Thank you for this opportunity…." Luna girl began.

  
"'Dark Zero'" The masked villain finished.

  
"Right, 'Dark Zero'. Thank you. We will do our best to work as a 'team' and not fight each other" Romeo added.

  
Night Ninja wacked him on the head.

  
'Dark Zero' glowered at him.

  
Night Ninja laughed, sheepishly.

  
"Nova, let me know if they pass the test and I'll send their names to Kaito for Aku. Good luck, children. I'll see you all in a few days" 'Dark Zero' stated.

  
"We won't fail you, sir. I promise" Luna Girl swore.

  
There was a light chuckle from 'Dark Zero's mask.

  
Luna Girl, prove you can be a leader and I might give you a surprise – 'Dark Zero' whispered in her mind as she gasped out loud.

  
'Dark Zero' went through the portal to meet his first master Kylo Ren.

-In Paris (for the Miraculous universe)-

Ondine who had been akumatised into 'Syren' was attacking the city with a flood.

  
As Syren, she has dark pink skin, black freckles on her shoulders and elbows, and a lighter pink face with smaller dark freckles. She has short light red hair, and two silver circular horns sticking out of the top of her head. Her eyes have pinkish-red irises and icy blue sclerae. Her black strapless outfit has a fish-scaly look and a light pink lining. Her feet connected to make a two-pointed pink fin.

  
The two main heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir were busy taking care of her. Also located in the city were the Universal Knights who tried to avoid getting wet while looking for the hostages.

  
In Hawkmoth's lair which was unaffected by the water, the young Six, Luka Couffine, Kelsey, Reggie/12, Lola Sunderguard and Tobey were being guarded by a bunch of villians at 'Dark Zero's insistence.

  
The Young six insisted of Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar and Ocellus.

  
Gallus had Moderate azure eyes, Brilliant cerulean body feathers with pale, light greyish amber chest and eyebrows, Moderate cerulean wing and tail feathers, Gradient of brilliant cerulean to greyish spring bud to brilliant amber 'hair' head feathers and amber beak and claws.

  
Silverstream had Moderate blue violet eyes, Light cornflower blue and light cornflower bluish grey mane, Light magentaish grey coat and pale, light greyish orchid beak and claws/fins wearing a necklace with a piece of Queen Novo's pearl.

  
At that moment in time, she was in her hippogriff form with her claws and beak out.

  
Yona was a young female yak who had moderate olive eyes, moderate scarlet mane tied in two loops with two pink bows, greyish amber undercoat, greyish vermilion overcoat and light brownish grey muzzle and dark spring greenish and dark turquoisish grey horns.

  
Sandbar was an earth pony with Light sea green eyes, Light cyan and moderate opal mane, Pale, light greyish spring bud coat and a three green turtles cutiemark.  
Ocellus the young changling had Moderate cyan eyes, Light amaranth neck fin and tail, Pale, light greyish arctic blue coat and horn and Light amaranth wings with brilliant amaranth elytra.

  
Tobey was a 15 year old teenager with fair skin (Possibly half Chinese it's hard to tell), black eyes and with black hair that had a blonde stripe in the form of a fringe wearing a white and red shirt and black jeans.

  
Kelsey was a fairly short (when compared to her friends Craig and J.P.) 10 year old girl with peach skin, light red hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, and thick, dark red eyebrows wearing a blue-grey T-shirt with a heart on it, pink shorts, blue boots and a dark blue cape around her neck with her faithful friend Mortimer, a yellow and green bird that sits on her head most of the time. 

  
Luka had aqua eyes and brushed-back black hair that has been dyed teal blue at the tips wearing a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint, black jeans ripped at the knee, a brown leather bracelet, two yellow and orange wristbands, a sky blue hooded jacket as well as red and black-checkered sneakers, a silver ring on his left pointer finger and black gauges and black fingernail paint.

  
Lola had white skin, light brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes wearing a pink sweater vest with brown-greyish stripes on, beige skirt, long and white socks, brown slip-on shoes and an orange backpack full of supplies.

  
Reggie is of average height. She has peach skin, big round black eyes, thin eyebrows and a small gap between her teeth. She has long messy orange hair. She wears an oversized white sweater with yellow trims with yellow rolled up sleeves, olive green shorts, black knee-high leggings, and a pink sneaker on her left foot and a blue sneaker on her right foot.

  
They were being held captive by Tempest Shadow, Bliss, the night time villians, Queen Chrysalis, 30% of Derek's humanoid Pistachions and Proxima.

  
12 months ago, Necrafa had retrieved the black starfire ink for Proxima, so she could have it on her for a necessary occasion for her unofficial 'coronation'. You see, over the past 10 years Proxima had been secretly reporting to Necrafa about the Knights and mysticons' progress.  
  
The lair was an observatory connected to the Agreste Mansion.

  
The room of the lair large, dome-like and dark when Hawk Moth was not using an akuma but a large window with a butterfly (or flower) design that opens whenever Hawk Moth plans to send an akuma to a person who feels strong negative emotions. In the far back of the room, an octagonal shape was on the ground, which Hawk Moth stands on to travel from the Agreste mansion to his lair.

  
For the villians' sake, there was a small source of light to help them see as they were guarding the hostages.

  
Luna Girl sent her moths on look-out duty while Hawkmoth was monitoring Syren as she tried to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous while they were in their water forms.

  
Outside, we were trying to locate where the captives were when the rafts had run out and there was no way to cross without swimming.  
The moths spotted us from a distance and returned to Luna Girl without being spotted themselves for once.

  
"There are people looking for the hostages, Hawkmoth" Luna Girl reported.

  
"Mmm… Send one of your allies as a distraction for now, just keep them away from my lair at all costs" Hawkmoth suggested.

  
Then he activated his pink glowing mask to indicate his connection with Syren.

  
"Quickly, Syren get their miraculous. I must know the secrets of its power!" He exclaimed.

  
Syren attacked Chat Noir and Ladybug while her crush Kim was safe on the roof.

  
Bliss and Proxima went on the roof to enact the distraction by sending attacks at us from different attacks to knock us off course.

  
"Someone is aware of our presence, Guys!" Grace, one of the knight leaders, realised in horror.

  
They had to keep evading lasers and purple star magic frequently.

  
"Anyone got any ideas?" Sky suggested.

  
"What about retreating to a hiding spot with those high school teens?" Altessa suggested while pointing to the roof of the cinema.

  
So, they rowed to that roof safely before a rush of red and pink energy flew by and removed the water.

  
However, Proxima got a idea and convinced Bliss to reveal herself while Proxima retreated back to the lair.

Bliss has dark skin, a white dress, and purple eyes similar to Bunny. Bliss has long neon light blue hair, with dark brown highlights, with a darker blue outline. She wears a pastel blue headband with a pink heart adorn upon it.

  
Bliss used her teleportation to move us to the ground in order to fight more personally and then used her energy explosion powers to hurt us.

  
As this was happening, there was a ring at the front door, so Hawkmoth retreated to answer it.

  
Proxima returned moments after.

  
"Luna Girl and Chrysalis, you'll be up next to help with the distraction. But Luna Girl, don't get spotted. Only get your moths for now and Chrysalis do your worst" She stated.

  
Chrysalis just smiled.

  
A flash of green energy engulfed her as she changed a huge armadillo and followed the moths outside.

  
-20 minutes later-

  
Hawkmoth in his civilian form interrogated Nooroo, his kwami about the new abilities he witnessed in order to get those powers too.

  
Nooroo revealed that kwamis don't know the recipes and that only a Guardian can read the recipes, and that he knows nothing more.

  
"I will find the Guardian, where ever he may be!" Hawkmoth promised.

  
"Um sir, we can hear you" Proxima reminded him.

  
"Say, weren't there more of you?" Hawkmoth asked.

  
"We have two allies on the roof distracting the knights as we speak, sir" Night Ninja replied.

  
The day changed in a flash and a singer had just been humiliated by Chloe.

  
To the Night villians, their allies and us, time was normal. It was just the world that was moving fast like the show.

  
Hawkmoth sent another akuma and turned the singer into Frightningale.

  
Said Villain jumped on the roof on the building she wanted to shoot a music video in and grinned.

  
"It's time to rhyme, sing and dance, if you don't you'll lose your chance!" She exclaimed as she made her mic produce a pink energy whip to hit people with pink energy.

  
Noticing the knights on the rooftop, she hurried along.

  
"Moths, armadillos and armoured knights, may I please join the fight?" She asked with a malicious grin.

  
"Er…Ok" Chrysalis replied.

  
"Help us defeat them" The moths chittered as they made sounds close enough to words.

  
Frightningale tried to whip them as they had to keep dodging in time with the music she was somehow playing.

  
As the knights were distracted, Proxima stepped up to talk to the other villians.

  
"I suggest moving the hostages before they manage to locate us! I can't have them discover me yet or my cover will be blown!" She urged.

  
"Hold on a second, greeny. Why don't we help Frightningale trap them before this world's heroes get here with some disguises?" Luna Girl suggested.

  
"You go on, the snack army and I will guard the hostages. Hawkmoth will warn us if they get too close" Tempest advised.

  
Luna Girl nodded.

  
"Well Proxima, you gonna use your magic?" She asked, relentlessly as she showed her a picture of The Mascoundrels.

  
Proxima sighed.

  
"I hope I get my promotion soon" she muttered before using her star magic to change them both to look like Packrat and Nightcrawler.

  
As Packrat, Proxima took the form of a rat costume that was in the style of the PJ Masks with a prosthetic tail that moves at will (At her usual height) and the ability to shrink to the size of an actual rat.

  
As Nightcrawler, Luna Girl now had a worm costume with a tail at her current height with the new ability to crawl under things like a worm.

  
So, the two disguised girls went out to help Chrysalis, the moths and Frightningale against us.

  
Frightningale had a white face akin to a clown, straight blonde hair tied back into two high ponytails with dark grey, star-shaped hair bands, the tips of her hair on her left ponytail and right side bang are red, and the tips on her right ponytail and left side bang are green, heterochromia, as her left eye is cyan and her right is magenta wearing multi-coloured shades with star-like side edges, a dark grey suit that has a light blue pointed tip over each shoulder with cyan star with a black outline printed on her chest, her upper back includes an upward shooting star design, and the rest of her suit was decorated with neon cyan, yellow, and magenta shapes, pink platform soles and cyan high heels. And wand with a dark blue swirled handle, a rounded pink bottom tip, a black star at the top, and a white-edged pink circle between the star and the handle.

  
Her wand acts as a whip for her dance, sing and rhyme spell in the form of pink energy.

  
The villians manipulated the knights' movements to get hit by Frightningale's whip and lured us onto the street in the middle of the city.

  
The civilians were in a panic due to Frightningale's attack but while hiding, they noticed us fighting the villians in the middle of the street to their astonishment.

  
Frightningale had managed to hit five of the knights while Packrat (Proxima) shrunk and led they while dancing towards the Effiel Tower.

  
"You maybe be fast, small and tough but we will beat you, that's a must!" Grace rhymed.

  
"If we keep dancing as we are now, we'll get tired as a cat's meow!" Sky exclaimed.

  
"Armadillo (Chrysalis), are you gonna help us trap them as long as possible?" Nightcrawler (Luna Girl) asked.

  
The Armadillo roared as it rolled into a ball towards the Agreste Mansion.

  
"Not that way!" Hawkmoth cried.

  
As part of the trap, they were led towards the mansion only to end up in a maze illusion.

  
Just then Ladybug and Chat Noir turned up to help.

  
The villainess started using Ladybug's own yo-yo against her until Cat Noir appeared and tripped her with his staff. 

  
Despite initially getting the upper hand, Frightningale managed to dodge their attacks, making them accidentally attack each other instead. 

  
With Hawk Moth's advice, Frightningale managed to whip both Ladybug and Cat Noir which forced them to sing, dance or rhyme in order to keep battling or they will be defenseless. 

  
"If Hawkmoth's lair is in the mansion, how can we get a tangent?" Grace asked.

  
"Hopefully the cat and ladybug can save us all, before we start to have a fall" Altessa mused.

  
After a close call, Ladybug and Cat Noir started to talk with each other in rhyme while dancing, avoiding Frightningale's attacks while trying to come up with a plan.   
Frightningale tried to distract them and make them fail the rhyme, but they manage to get away from her to make a better plan. 

  
While dancing, I tried to attack the giant armadillo but it went into a ball again before changing size through the 'maze' and leading us straight to Hawkmoth's lair's direction.

  
After dancing and rhyming for a while, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, which provided her with some handcuffs. 

  
After pondering how they can be useful, she handcuffed herself to Cat Noir and they start attacking Frightingale in sync. 

  
Cat Noir used his Cataclysm and holds it in until they get close enough. 

  
He took Frightningale's microphone and destroyed it, releasing the akuma so Ladybug can return everything back to normal. 

  
Ladybug used her miraculous ladybug ability to get everyone back to normal, so she could purify the akuma.

  
After Frightngale turned back into Clara, she made her music video with everyone wearing chat noir and Ladybug masks dancing to Laura Marano's(The person who plays Clara) version of the miraculous theme song.

  
In the confusion, the knights managed to sneak into the lair while it was pitch black just as the night villians and Proxima got away before the disguise wore off.

  
Proxima and the other villians headed off to help Fink and Fukua make more flyers for the elections just as turned up as Maximus IQ arrived at 'Dark Zero's hideout that was outside of time in Malficent's old castle.

  
They managed to reel in a lot of recruits and began the interview progress to see who would be good candidates for the next phase: corrupting some of the council of allies members in secret.

-Back in Taracosville-

  
As the next test for the Night time villians, they had to try to lure the PJ Masks into a trap.

  
It was during this time, Luna Girl found a book on the harvest moon legend and the dreamer by Romuald Racioppo from Lilifée and realised this was her big break as the harvest moon was due the following night.

  
The book said the following:

  
'Long ago, Sorcelines were among the world in numbers as big as humans from different area: The moon, magpies, the sky, the jungle and even schools.

  
One day, a Sorceline dedicated to the moon discovered that the harvest moon doubled her power so much, it could overpower anyone, even magpies.

  
So, she did a few tests with a sample of the moon and noted it is attracted to the moon's surface like a magnet and could transform moon items into more powerful forms.

  
However, the totem animals and the dreamer, a white sloth that is the source of dreamers could not allow this sorceline to experiment any further and banned her from the moon for everyone's safety'.

  
What Luna Girl didn't realise was that the sorceline in the story…..was her ancestor!

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2- Moonstuck, Moonbreaker and jealous boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this shows the beginning of Gekko, Luna and Even Romeo's arcs.
> 
> Yes this is the first time I hinted at Gekko liking Luna in a subtle way.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.
> 
> This will include some scenes from Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story.  
> This has connections and references to 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends' series.
> 
> There will be spoilers for Alice in wonderland, return to neverland, The wizard of Oz movies and Oliver and Company.
> 
> Note: there are cameos of characters from Jake and the neverland pirates, PJ Masks, Wander Over Yonder, Rick and Morty, MLP Friendship is magic and any recent Pixar or Disney animated movie you can think of (Coco and Incredibles 2).
> 
> I'm just borrowing them for the story. Enjoy!
> 
> Trivia: Voltaire was a deleted character from 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' but Sammy Doom is a OC I created and calls him a 'deleted character' as it's a part of his backstory.

_It was now June and a year (season 1) had just pasted. Greg had also recently turned 7._

It was the night of the harvest moon when Luna Girl's powers were at the peak of their strength and her plan to get the crystal from the moon was going to be fulfilled.

  
She received an anonymous message to find a way to slowly corrupt the minds of two of the PJ Masks of her choosing to prove herself to 'Dark Zero'.

  
Once the PJ Masks arrived into the city, she smiled.

  
 _Time to put this plan into action_ She thought.

  
"So that's a harvest moon?" Gekko asked in awe.

  
"Correction it's MY Harvest moon. I'm going to get its crystal and then this city will be mine!" Luna Girl cried.

  
"You're bluffing right? Please tell me you're bluffing!" Gekko exclaimed, desperately.

  
"Fine, don't believe me then lizard boy. See ya losers!" Luna girl cried as she used her magnet to create a pink orb shield and raced away to the moon on her luna board.

  
The luna board was a dark purple hover board with two large lights under it.

  
"Now then what should I leave behind to tackle PJ Masks? Well I guess I could get the moths to lure someone else out…." She pondered.

  
Activating a walkie-talkie feature on her magnet, she told her moths to lure one of the hidden villians known as 'Firefly' out to distract the PJ Masks long enough to put the first phase into action.

  
Luna Girl reached the moon as the moths made noise to get Firefly came out of hiding to slow down the HQ's rocket mode as the heroes tried to catch up with Luna Girl to the moon.

  
Firefly had Spiky pink hair, pink eyes wearing black costume with a bright aqua lines and wings, violet glasses with white-green horns.

  
While on the moon, her magnet dragged Luna Girl to the moon crystal which attached itself to the weapon and changed into a wand.

  
With this new weapon, she created a magnificent fortress fit for a 'princess' with pictures of herself (very similar to her appearance in the books).

  
All she had to do now was patiently wait for the heroes to catch up to her and examine how to slowly corrupt two members the next time they meet…

  
-Back on Earth-

  
As the HQ rocket managed to leave, Firefly managed to damage part of it with their energy powers so the heroes had a very rough landing on the moon.

  
PJ Robot assessed the damage and told the children that in its current state they could not leave the moon, to their horror.

  
PJ Robot was shaped slightly like an egg and is white in colour with a red trim design around its body and wings. It wears white gloves on its hands, and it has a clear dome for a head, with an aqua-coloured digital face.

  
It was a creation of Romeo's that chose to join the PJ masks of its own will.

  
"We need to go out there after Luna Girl" Catboy stated.

  
"In the dark, soundless space?!" Gekko panicked.

  
"Are you ok, Gekko?" Owlette asked.

  
"I miss home and I'm worried that the city will be unprotected. I've never been this far away Is it ok if I stay with PJ Robot?" Gekko confessed.

  
"It's ok Gekko. It's just like my first sleepover, I was scared then too. It's alright to be scared about being in a new place and you can stay here. We'll be able to keep in touch while we're outside" Owlette reassured him.

  
"Good luck guys" Gekko called out.

  
Catboy and Owlette put on their spacesuits and got on their rovers as they drove out of the rocket into the moon's surface.

  
They saw the giant crystallised fortress reminiscent of Superman's but noticeably purple with a moon power touch.

  
Once inside its grand structure, the duo crept past crystal stairs, but Luna Girl was watching them from above and surprise attacked them with her wand, trapping them in a crystal 'cage' pointed upwards.

  
She created a statue of herself and a throne to add to the decorations in her delight.

  
All she had to do know was lure out Lizard boy (Gekko) and trap him as well.

  
"Luna Girl, have you found a way to set that plan in motion yet?" Proxima asked through the luna wand.

  
"Not yet" the young villainess hissed in a low voice.

  
She then continued to use her wand to scan the room while on her luna board.

  
Then she got a great idea to kidnap people for her fortress.

  
When she left the room to think of a way to transport people to the moon without dying, a camouflaged intruder got in.  
Then she heard a vibration and came flying back in a hurry.

  
She assessed the area while using her wand to scan everywhere.

  
If I manage to trap all three, I can figure out what will be the right way to give them that needed 'push' she thought, gleefully.  
Then she uncovered Gekko.

  
"Uh, oh" he gasped.

  
Luna girl smiled.

  
"Now my collection will be complete for my royal subjects to adore!" she exclaimed.

  
"Royal subject?" Gekko was very confused.

  
"Don't ask" Catboy groaned.

  
Luna girl sent a beam from the ceiling to trick Gekko to run the opposite direction to get trapped in the same crystal as the other two which she moved next to Owelette.

  
Upon seeing them together, realisation hit her!

  
 _I can manipulate them to help me and then make each other think they're working for he other villians to start seeds of doubt_ she realised.

  
She laughed softly to herself before leaving to get her 'subjects' from the city.

  
About 20 minutes later, she was dragged to her fortress to find the PJ masks free from their prison.

  
Catboy and Owlette turned off their gravity boots to evade her attacks while Gekko used his shield to get the wand out of Luna Girl's grasp which Owlette quickly grabbed.

  
Luna Girl turned to yank it back to her with her magic but Gekko used his grip and strength abilities to help her out which caused the crystal to come out.

  
In the clouds, a young girl in a white costume with blue eyes and blond pigtails coming out of her mask with magic stars observed the heroes and Luna Girl on the moon.  
Her name was Lilifée.

  
Once the rocket and Luna Girl was back on earth, Owlette put the crystal in a safe place.

  
"I will get that crystal back… EVENTUALLY!" Luna girl promised.

  
The following day, a student called Cameron mentioned how he saw something on the moon.

  
The hero trio didn't seem worried by this information but one of Romeo's bots recorded the conversation.

A few weeks had past in the PJ masks world as other adventures had occurred before the next full moon like Night Ninja trying to increase his power with a ring and people turning into cats etc.

  
"It has been great assisting you but my boss 'Shadow' and Renard Rusé will be wanting me to update on my progress so far, so I got to go" Romeo told Proxima.

  
"Fine, just remember to expand your knowledge to improve your plans" She advised.

  
Romeo nodded.

  
This had been 6 days in real time since Night Ninja returned to the city for his ring quest.

  
Using his handy spy bot, he spied on Luna Girl as she was reading more on the moon crystal and 'how to dissolve friendship' books which gave him a brilliant idea.

  
He sent off to work on improving his robot with new functions along with his lab.

  
In the shadows, three figures were quietly watching everything.

  
The oldest had dark grey spiky hair with two white steaks in the front, sideburns, violet eyes, claws on his hand fingers and his toes wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and blue pants. 

  
The female had dark magenta hair, brown nose and magenta eyes wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking. 

  
The second male had cyan eyes that were covered by his dark blue shaggy hair wearing a black-teal jacket, black pants and claws on his fingers and toes.

  
"Should we engage, Howler?" the female asked.

  
"No Rip, we must observe the other villians and learn from their mistakes" The older male replied.

  
The third just laughed.

  
"Can't wait for school tomorrow" He chuckled.

  
By the time the next full moon occurred, the PJ masks were observing the moon just as Romeo went into orbit in his lab.

  
Outside the Totem pole HQ, Luna Girl was waiting semi-impatiently for someone to acknowledge her presence after seeing a crack on the moon. 

  
She rang the doorbell again after 20 minutes and for once, there was an answer.

  
"Luna Girl, what are you doing here?" Owlette asked.

  
"Well I noticed there's something wrong with the moon and I'm the only one who can save it…. So can I have my luna crystal back please?" Luna Girl stated.

  
"The thing that super charged your magnet? I don't think so" Gekko stated.

  
"Then can you let me come with you please? I can help" Luna girl offered.

  
"I don't trust her" Cat boy whispered.

  
"Me neither" Owlette agreed.

  
"I think she's telling the truth, guys. She does know the moon more than anyone We should let her come" Gekko suggested.

  
"Alright, Luna Girl, you can come but we're watching you" Cat boy stated.

  
Luna Girl sighed.

  
"Alright" she said.

  
So, she was invited inside as PJ Robot was on guard duty to make sure she put her seatbelt on while sitting on a purple sofa as the HQ went into rocket mode again before launching.

  
As they approached the moon, the crack appeared have gotten bigger.

  
In a newly created crater, a green and grey robot was actively digging to find a second moon crystal.

  
Romeo's lab appeared a second later as he gloated about his plan to supercharge all of his gadget with the crystal just before a quake occurred as the crack got even bigger.

  
Gekko used his strength to try to close the crack as Owlette used her feathers to make a barrier to stop Robot from digging farther and Catboy took out the circuits of the lab. 

  
Luna girl rushed inside the rocket to retrieve the luna crystal where she was soon confronted by PJ Robot, Catboy and Owlette.

  
Romeo revealed that in less than two seconds, he removed the owl feathers so Robot could resume digging and Gekko was struggling to hold the moon together.  
"Guys, let her have the crystal!" Gekko yelled.

  
"Alright but will you give it back as soon as you're done?" Owlette asked.

  
"Yes, I promise" Luna Girl replied, rather quickly.

  
Owlette took out the crystal and gave it to Luna Girl.

  
Catboy caused Romeo's moveable orb part of the lab with robot arms to form a knot while Owlette went into the crater to stop Robot as Luna Girl went inside her fortress again.

  
She used her luna wand to heal the moon just as Robot found the second crystal.

  
There was a rumbling sound as Owlette flew Robot out of the closing crater and Romeo yelled in defeat as the crack disappeared.

  
In solitude, Luna Girl removed the crystal from her wand and was about to give it back to the heroes just like she promised when Robot grabbed it from her hand.

  
Although, when the five of them stood with determined looks and raced toward Romeo and Robot, this caused the two of them to ran away back to Earth.

  
The heroes retrieved the crystal and returned home.

  
"Next time it will be back to me VS you" Luna Girl stated.

  
"Can't wait" Owlette smiled.

-Around the same time 'Moonbreaker' was happening-

It's the year 2020 as Nova, Paradox Queen, Peepers and the newly elected President Morty were going over the note Nick Wizard had written a few years before.

Then next thing on their list was to locate the new guardians for Alice, Wendy, Dorothy and Jenny.

So, this meant locating PIXAR's children in the Pixar district in the future first.

Nova and Paradox Queen headed into the Pixar district and used a time device that was linked to only animation history to locate her children in roughly 2042 within Pixar history.

This was about 4 months after Coral had returned to her time from 2016 and Nick Wizard had visited to give her instructions on Plan D from the past of 2017.

The young girl had been given small infrequent updates from Peepers in between missions that went towards 'Plan D' once then and was currently a bar-like building called 'Jake's stakes saloon' after Jake and the neverland pirates.

She was now about 16 partly due to her time traveling stuff and hadn't seen her mother or Libra in a while. Kaito was away on a family tree mission.

Due to her experiences, she had changed her outfit to a black leather jacket over her red top and blue jeans but she had kept her signature black boots.

As for her, she was still waiting for a signal about this 'Plan D' while drinking away her boredom since she had tried to get a job at a villain clinic with Harriet, Harry, CJ, Uma and even Evelyn Deavor's descendants (like 7 generations after them) but got rejected because of her history of 'outbursts' , 'resurrection on her mother', 'attempted murder' and 'tarnishing her namesake'.

She looked around at the relatives of the pirates from Captain hook's crew along with Izzy, Captain Jake and Ernesto's unrecorded descendant, Felix de Luz Ciro drinking soda in beer glasses or in the crew's case actual beer.

She then sighed as she checked the net files again on her phone to see if there were any new offers, this was sometime after Kaito's 'accident' and two fights with the Junior Disney Knights because of the time travel thing.

A black and purple dark 'corridor' portal from _Kingdom Hearts_ appeared outside the bar as people tried to stay clear of it.

Out came Nova and Paradox Queen wearing masks to avoid being recognised with pictures of all three children on their devices.

They came across Pete Wazowski-Tsuyoi, a 17 year old half-green horned monster and half-human male with two eyes: one being blue and the other green and black fading to light blue short 'anime' hair wearing a blue jacket and black jeans.

"Have you seen this girl?" Nova asked while showing a picture of Coral on her phone.

Pete looked very nervous.

"No, but she likes to hang out at the Jake's stakes bar nearby" Pete replied while shaking.

"Thank you" Nova stated as they went towards the bar.

One of the pirates alerted Coral and she changed form instinctively.

"Listen up, Pirates and immortal kids who are here for some reason!" Paradox Queen cried.

"We got cancelled" Jake stated while sobbing and drinking his sadness away with soda.

"We're looking for PIXAR's children because they are connected to Wendy's family tree. However, we're not sure which one of them is the new nightingale guardian of the family and in a way Neverland" she continued.

Izzy did a spit take of her soda at the very mention of Neverland.

"This also means that she can get to be active and not wait around for signals all the time" Nova added.

Coral, who was currently disguised as 'Red Jessica' from Hook's neverland pirate days after Wendy and her brothers' first visit to neverland, changed back to herself and jumped for joy!

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be given some to do!" She exclaimed.

"Um Where's your brother?" Paradox Queen asked, feeling a bit taken back by her outburst of joy.

"So, you're her copy. What do you call yourself again?" Coral asked as her voice darken quickly.

"I'm Paradox Queen, from the flashpoint timeline" She replied.

"I suggest getting a new mask or I might accidently beat you up by accidently" Coral warned.

"Now about my brother, he's on a trip to find out more about our family history. If you remove him from here, the timeline won't be intact because he needs to establish his future" she added in a semi-cold tone.

"Well, then we'll try not to break the timeline. Oh, and we have to make sure the African hutting dogs are safe as well" Nova half-promised.

With some enthusiasm, Coral followed them outside to the portal as Jake, his friends and the other pirates watched in dismay.

-Meanwhile, back in 2020-

President Morty went to his office as he received a list of people who had potential that could assist with this next phase in 'Plan D'.

On said list, Rip who was part of the wolfy kids from the _PJ Masks_ show part of it.

When he got his screen to show pictures of the candidates on that same list, he smiled.

"Ricks, get in contact with this 'Rip', Cosy Glow and Sammy; They're going to help me locate the guardians for Alice, Dorothy, Jenny and kidnap Tinkerbell's sister" He stated.

Rip was the female had dark magenta hair, brown nose and magenta eyes wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking. She became a werewolf at night, so locating her and getting her to help would be difficult because of the nature of her abilities.

As President Morty read her file, he was intrigued to know her limits as she and the other two wolfy kids had not 'debuted' in their world yet.

Cosy Glow was the young Pegasus that was very hard to read due to being 'innocent' all the time.

She has a pink coat, Pale, light greyish arctic blue and light arctic bluish grey mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook.

Cosy Glow and Sammy Doom, the unofficial brother of Judge Doom were next two on his list to help with this quest.

President Morty sent out a message to the both of them to locate anyone related to Dorothy (EG: Danyal from the rouges of time) and Alice.

Rip got to go after Jenny's relative and Tinkerbell's sister.

All of the villians, even the ones who time travel, had been given wristwatches as cloaking devices from the heroes' radar.

-Elsewhere-

Nova, Paradox Queen and Coral located Libra in the Disney district mediating with 60's Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Catwoman along with one of Miguel's distant relatives and a few other future Disney characters from fairytales like 'Jack and the beanstalk' etc.

"Libra Darling-Skinner, You need to come with us as you might be the next guardian of the family and neverland" Nova stated.

"I am busy" Libra said, calmly with her eyes closed.

"Libra, what do you know about nightingales and Neverland?" Coral asked.

Libra's eyes flung open.

"Coral? You actually came to visit after all this time. Have you finally decided to change like mother?" She asked.

"No, I just really need something to do. Finding work these days is difficult without mother or Nick Wizard and this 'Dark Zero' guy hasn't emerged in the timeline yet, so um yeah" Coral muttered.

"Wait did you say nightingale? Like Wendy, Danny and even that Peter 2 child from Wendy's side?" Libra asked.

"Are you aware of your heritage?" Nova questioned.

"Well, I am now. So how does this guardian thing work?" Libra was puzzled at the idea of the guardian thing.

"We have a few theories but I think Peepers has contact with Glinda and Harry Hook in the past who has had some experience" Paradox Queen pointed out.

"Oh and we'd like you to meet another ally that's currently on a mission: Masque Ombre" Nova added.

Libra reluctantly agrees to join them and they head through a portal to take them to the forgotten realm close to Wasteland that Sammy Doom's house is located in.

-Meanwhile-

Young Rip was in New York inside the Disney district looking for the relative of Jenny Foxworth.

While she was there, she ran into a tabby cat who looked similar to Oliver that led her to a young girl who had blue eyes just like Jenny.

Looking at the picture of Jenny, Rip smiled.

As she led the tied-up girl towards the portal she had taken to get there, she went past a white mouse that looked like Minnie with grey eyes wearing purple clothes, a pink cape, a gold medallion with a 'M' on it, pink sandals, lilac pants and white opera gloves.

This mouse had recently joined the council of allies due to a recommendation and was from the 'world of the impossible'. Her name was Manny and she was the guardian of order for that world.

Rip stopped and looked at the message she had received from President Morty.

 _That mouse was on the list for this 'Plan D'. I'll take care of her another time_ , she thought.

Manny flew past without a second thought and went to a meeting in a different location.

Next was getting to Neverland. So, Rip followed the instructions to Sammy's house to leave Jenny's relative safely.

Then she went out to kidnap Periwinkle, Tinkerbell's sister, who was getting ready for winter time.

She was a slender, hand-sized, beautiful fairy with pale skin, pink lips, white frosty hair in an up-do style, ice blue eyes, pointy ears, clear wings on her back, both cyan strapless tunic and flats with white pom-poms, teal knickerbockers and white undershirt.

Without Peter Pan, the lost boys, the fairies or neverland pirates who were on a different section of the land, Rip took her and escaped to Sammy's house.

While this was going on, Cosy Glow and Sammy with the vulture Voltaire with black wings had located Alice's relative.

Voltaire was a deleted character from 'Who framed Roger Rabbit'.

They all remained undetected from the heroes as they all regrouped at Sammy's house.

"So, according to the note, we have to keep these guys here and give the signal to Coral once we're told to go ahead with 'Plan D'. Is Phase 2 with the items complete yet?" Nova asked.

"Not quite but we can get the other villians we've recruited so far to help" Sammy suggested.

They turned to Libra and Coral.

"Now we just need to figure out which one of you two represents the nightingale" Paradox Queen stated.

Then they all got a message from Peepers:

' _Hi everyone,_

 _Remember how the knights got a new status through different test? Shouldn't we do that for the Dark Disney Knights as well? I have asked Nick Wizard and he said to give it a go. Just remember to contact them first. Peepers_ '.

"Who are they?" Rip asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll meet them eventually, let's take you home first" Nova stated as she led Rip to the portal for her world.

  
-Two Days later-

  
Luna Girl managed to convince Night Ninja, Romeo, Firefly and Renard Rusé to leave communication devices in the day time for the heroes to find on their own.

  
-in the day time-

  
When the heroes were separated, Connor (Catboy) found a device from Night Ninja, Owlette found a device from Firefly and Gekko found a device from Renard Rusé.

  
In each device, said villians played a recording of a conversation with Luna Girl confessing something.

  
The context was slightly different but they all ended the same way:  
'They came to me without the others and asked if we could form an alliance. At first I thought it was a trick but then I began to see the benefits of a 'spy' so I agreed'.

  
Feeling hurt, the trio didn't communicate at all in class which was a concern for their teacher.

  
The male teacher, Mr Shawn advised them to go home and take a break from seeing each other before discussing what happened.

  
Greg (Gekko) decided to go on a mission on his own and wait for 6 pm to transform and head to HQ.

  
He took his lizard vehicle out and almost ran over Luna Girl in the process.

  
"Luna Girl, where are your moths?" Gekko asked.

  
"They're busy. Gekko, can I ask for a favour?" the young sliver-haired girl asked in a innocent voice.

  
"Yeah, sure" Gekko replied.

  
"Can I please have my moon crystal back?" Luna Girl asked with the cute eyes face.

  
Gekko tried to look away but couldn't resist the face.

  
"Alright, just don't do anything spectacular with it or I'll get into trouble" He warned.

  
"Thanks Gekko, I might decide to spare you when I kick off my moon kingdom" Luna Girl said with a innocent wink.

  
Gekko blushed in embarrassment.

  
"Please don't tell my friends, ok? Bye Luna Girl" he waved.

  
PJ Robot came out moments later and began to scowl him in bleeping sounds.

  
Luna Girl returned to 'Dark Zero's hideout with her powerful luna wand just after Romeo and Night Ninja arrived.

  
"Wow! Congratulations, Luna Girl. You truly have proved yourself to be worthy as an ally" 'Dark Zero' grinned.

  
Night Ninja and Romeo growled in anger at this.

  
The two rivals reluctantly agreed to work with Firefly and Renard Rusé to uncover the secret of the PJ HQ to get back at Luna Girl: The crystal totem pole statue, the source of the PJ Masks' powers.

  
"Proxima, you can help Luna Girl with stage two now that there's doubt between the PJ Masks" 'Dark Zero' suggested.

  
"As for the rest of you, we'll need a few more helping hands to create a army for a small ambush on the universal knights as distraction two. Can someone ask Paradox Queen if she had those items from distraction plan 1? It could be useful" He added.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this format is ok. I'm putting everything in order even the scenes set after 'Rise of Capitaine Lupin' from Masque Ombre's perspective.


	3. Chapter 3- revenge and family history!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers my take on 'Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan'.

_Phase 1 was the distraction:_

  
Romeo used Robot to break into the PJ masks HQ to steal the moon crystal for his machines.

  
However, the moon crystal was still in Luna Girl's possession, so plan B was to recover the second moon crystal Robot had discovered on the moon with The Mascoundrels and Moon Crawlers' assistance.

  
With their space suits on, Romeo sent his lab with the two teams and Robot inside it back to the Moon.

  
Romeo's task was to steal the moon crystal Luna Girl had without her noticing.

  
While Luna Girl was planning how to corrupt Owlette and Catboy willingly, Romeo managed to remove the crystal from the wand.

  
He quickly ran away and tested the crystal on the multiplying machine.

  
The crystal caused it to grow purple flowers, fire out purple fire and make sweets and toys to appear.

  
Night Ninja, Armadylan and Firefly waited for the heroes to response and blame Luna Girl for the theft before closing in on the HQ.

  
Once they were inside, they found different hiding places and waited.

  
PJ Robot was inside the Tōtemupōru HQ, watching the security cameras from the interface of the PJ Picture player.

  
When he scanned through the memory files again, he saw a group of villians similar to Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja from the past which peaked his interest.

  
Then a flash of red, green and blue light flew in to reveal Catboy, Owlette and Gekko.

  
"We got an alert on our bracelets. Did something happen?" Catboy asked.

  
PJ Robot made beeping noises.

  
"He said that he was busy in my room earlier and didn't see anything" Gekko replied.

  
Owlette went over to the vault that has some of the items the villians had stolen including the moon crystal.

  
"Guys, the moon crystal is gone!" she cried.

  
"I bet Luna Girl is behind this" Catboy declared.

  
Gekko, looking worried, stood in front of them.

  
"I know she's loves the moon a lot but what if Romeo stole it?" He suggested quickly.

  
"Is there something you're not tell us, Gekko?" Owlette asked with concern.

  
"What? No! nothing at all. Let's just go" Gekko said swiftly looking very nervous.

  
"Ok, PJ Robot you can come on this mission. To the Cat car!" Catboy cried as he activated the button on the interface and ran to the platform.

  
The four of them hopped into the car and drove off to find Luna Girl sitting in a chair reading a book with her moths.

  
The Cat Car was dark blue with light blue light-up wheels and two headlights.

  
"Romeo, we have located the second moon crystal. What is phase 2?" Terra asked.

  
"You guys focus on get back to earth. I'll wait for the heroes" Romeo replied on his space phone.

  
So, Romeo got in his Train known as the 'Tracker Whacker' with his go-slow ray and baby beam which had the moon crystal.

  
Catboy and Owlette kept accusing Luna Girl of stealing the luna crystal which made Gekko feel very guilty.

  
"If I help you find it will you leave me alone?" Luna Girl asked.

  
"Fine" Owlette replied.

  
So, they all took the cat car to drive around the city as the lab flew back into orbit.

  
Robette the smaller pink robot with a yellow eye was sent out as distraction 2 for the heroes and Luna Girl to face as Robot guided the mascoundrels and moon crawlers to Romeo's secret hideout that was in a cave underneath the pond where the PJ masks' HQ was.

  
The Ninjalinos on the other hand were waiting patiently at Mystery mountain for Night Ninja.

  
Once the villain teams regrouped with Romeo, he got to work on his next test: Robot.

  
Romeo inserted the crystal into the circuits of Robot.

  
He received powers like energy beams, mental manipulation and speed-related teleportation.

  
However, Robot's eye flashed to dark red.

  
"Robot, let's go test your new powers on the heroes" Romeo suggested.

  
"No" Robot replied.

  
"'No'?! what do you mean NO?!" Romeo cried.

  
As he had this outburst, the villain teams stayed in the hidden cave waiting for Romeo's signal.

  
The cat car arrived minutes later.

  
Luna Girl's magnet began to drag her towards Robot.

  
"I think there's a crystal in Robot! I can take it out!" she cried.

  
"But she could get her luna wand back and go power crazy again" Catboy recalled.

  
"Remember the last time she helped us" Gekko reminded them.

  
Catboy sighed.

  
"Fine" He said, reluctantly.

  
Luna Girl removed the crystal from Robot but it was launched in the air.

  
PJ Robot used Romeo's teleporter to get to the location and caught the crystal.

  
Then seven clones of him appeared while glowing in purple energy from the crystal.

  
Luna Girl removed the crystal from PJ Robot and regained her Luna wand form.

  
She used the wand to send Romeo and Robot away.

  
"Now you see that I didn't steal it" She pointed out.

  
After that encounter, the moon crystal was placed in Gekko's care but he used a replicator device to create a fake for the vault and gave the real thing back to Luna Girl after his friends had gone to bed before him.

  
Once he was sent back to bed through his spirt animal, PJ Robot went to Gekko's room to power down for 'Rest' as a blue, red and green light flew back into the totem HQ and into a secret compartment.

  
The villians still inside used a camera to record what they saw as the crystal statue with a green lizard, blue cat and pink owl rose from the ground as it lit up once more.

  
Once Romeo saw the footage in his cave, he smiled.

  
"Bingo, we've hit the jackpot but how to get back at Luna Girl?" He pondered.

  
"Romeo, Romeo. Dear little Romeo, there are other villians you haven't even met yet" Masque Ombre's voice stated.

  
"Like who?" He asked.

  
Then screen showed three were wolf children had recently appeared on the monitors.

  
"Them" The shadow villain stated.

  
Romeo smiled.

  
-In the daytime-

  
The classmate of the heroes, Cameron was telling his fellow classmates including his sister about how he saw something on the moon through his telescope the other night.

  
Cameron had tan skin, dark brown dreadlocks, and green eyes wearing a yellow sweater with a brown squirrel emblem, blue jeans and green and red sneakers.  
So far no one had believed him except his sister.

  
His sister was called Aisha and was a year younger than Cameron at age 7 while Cameron was almost 8 at this point.

  
She had green eyes, light brown short hair with a small fringe and pale skin wearing a green hairband, dark purple t-shirt with white cuffs under a pair of dark-pink overalls that had a green square with the design of a yellow sun and fox on it emblem and black sneakers with white laces and white tips, with no visible socks underneath.

  
When he was going home, he recalled how his 'friends' Amaya, Connor and Greg brushed off what he had seen that night.

  
Once he was home, he went upstairs to do some digging to see if his mother's old things could help him find answers.

  
He came across a box labelled 'limited Mooncrawlers days' and found a picture with his mother at age 12 with about 8 other people in costumes plus a lady who looked like that Flossy Flash girl in that comic book series Amaya and the guy in grade 9 likes.

  
Next to the picture was a plastic copy of a dog tag with a squirrel symbol.

  
 _What does this all mean?_ He thought.

  
He put the box back and went downstairs where his sister was waiting for him.

  
"Is mother home yet?" She asked.

  
"Not yet but I have a few questions for her" Cameron mumbled.

  
Then he began to cook food for the two of them.

-In Tarabiscoville, Alsace, the following day-

  
Connor and friends were going to paint a cat on the school wall for an art project but found a wolf symbol in blue paint on there already with pawprints left behind.

  
When they tried to go to the comic book store, they were covered in paw prints and the playground had a big hole with pawprints as well.

  
A guitar riff played every time they found something wolf related.

  
It had reached a boiling point, so the trio decided to investigate and transformed once it was night time.

  
They took the cat car and went to the playground where the hole was to investigate.

  
They heard a loud howl when they arrived outside the playground in the car and jumped out towards the hole.

  
"Maybe Romeo made a dog robot?" Gekko suggested.

  
As they approached the hole, the guitar riff music got louder.

  
They saw three pairs of glowing yellow eyes in the hole looking back at them.

  
"Yip yip Yaroo!" They cried.

  
The PJ masks backed away in fear as out of the hole came three new faces:

  
A young boy with dark grey spiky hair with two white steaks in the front, sideburns, violet eyes, fangs, claws on his hand fingers and his toes wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and blue pants,

  
A female had dark magenta hair, brown nose, fangs and magenta eyes wearing a two bone hairclip, a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking and

  
A young male had cyan eyes that were covered by his dark blue shaggy hair wearing a black-teal jacket, black pants and claws on his fingers and toes.

  
On the back of their jackets were a wolf symbol that was symbolic for their wolf pack 'gang'.

  
"What a fancy cat!" the older boy with the sideburns exclaimed.

  
"Who are you?" Catboy asked.

  
"I'm Howler" The boy with sideburns said.

  
"We're the Wolfy Kids, Dude. I'm Rip and don't you forgot it!" The young girl stated.

  
"So, you're new here and wolves?" Gekko questioned.

  
"Werewolves, meaning we're only like this at night. I'm Kevin" The boy with his eyes hidden with his hair replied.

  
"When the moon's out we get fur" Rip declared.

  
"And we get fangs!" Howler added.

  
"And we like to do bad stuff!" Rip continued.

  
"Hey, I wanna say the bad stuff this time!" Howler demanded.

  
"You said it last time!" Rip cried.

  
"No, I didn't get that time either, what do you think Kevin?" Howler asked.

  
"I don't remember, you guys" Kevin replied.

  
Then they began to fight each other.

  
Catboy, thinking that it would be easy to stop them, tried to break up the fight but it made they circle the heroes while howling.

  
"Why did you wreck the city?" Owlette asked.

  
"Because we're the best wolf pack ever and whatever we see becomes ours so the whole city is ours now" Rip replied.

  
When Catboy used his super speed to circle them, the wolfys used their howl against him and stole the cat car.

  
Using a bit of help from PJ Robot, they managed to get the car back to HQ.

  
However, the Wolfys then stole the Gekkomobile and Owl-glider as well.

  
Using Catboy's quick thinking, they used the cat car and Gekko's strength to grab the tail of the Gekko-mobile while Owlette released the claws of the Owl glider above the pond for the HQ.

  
Then they forced the wolfys to clean up their mess before they ran off.

  
Qiú yú the Armadillo spirit animal flew towards one of the houses.

  
-Back in Cameron's house, that same night-

  
Cameron's mother Alison came home around 9 pm just after Aisha was in bed.

  
She was a tall lady who looked a bit like Aisha with green eyes and long light brown hair wearing a brown smart suit.  
"Mother, I found a box in your room. Something about 'Mooncrawlers'" Cameron revealed.

  
Alison gestured for him to sit beside her on their yellow couch.

  
"I got to be part of a group called the Mooncrawlers for Theo Mecano and Emma, his companion. You see he never actually gave us name and we only got to test the dog tags once for him before his parents couldn't fund it anymore.

However, we got to use those dog tag devices on three small missions because of the powers hadn't been fine-tuned just yet. It sure was fun but short-lived. These Dog tags were meant to be a counterpart to the totems everyone hears in legends, you see, and your father managed to locate one of the missing totem bracelets in Spain. Although, he was unable to find out where the others were hidden.

In fact, I still have a gift from him somewhere here" She explained.

  
She went up to the attic and brought down a small black box.

  
Cameron took the box and opened it carefully: It had a lucky rabbit's foot necklace and a light yellow bracelet with a white rabbit symbol on it.

  
There was a note beside it:

  
_'Just in case, you want some night time fun and protection,_   
_Dad'._

  
Cameron smiled while shedding a tear.

  
"I can help you with any questions you might have on the Mooncrawlers or totems, information on the lost totems is either in the museum or library but there's a rumour that there are Sorcelines out there that possess some of them" Alison reassured him.

  
"What about Aisha?" Cameron asked.

  
"I'll need to track down my old flying Squirrel dog tag for her" Alison replied.

-Meanwhile-

  
"Rip, We need you to locate Manny Mouse and Lilly Bobtail for us" Paradox Queen stated through a phone.

  
"If I have to continue from last time, then we ALL go together" Rip stated.

  
"Fine, you can all go. Just don't go around telling people, you're from another world" Paradox Queen warned.

  
The werewolf trio ran through a purple portal together.

  
"Hopefully, this will make up for not being able to keep the largest bone in Tarabiscoville" Howler grumbled.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4- Armadylan, crossover crime and Luna's heritage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains plot elements from 'Meet Armadylan', 'Nobody's sidekick', 'Armadylan Menace', 'Wolfy Mountain' and 'Halloween Tricksters' along with references to other episodes. They belong to the PJ Masks show writers. I'm just borrowing them for my story.

As the Wolfys were on their way to kidnap Manny Mouse and Lily Bobtail, Paradox Queen after helping Jen and Daniel get Max and Nikki safely to Sammy's house in the forgotten dimension, was now on her way to the Summer Camp Island world.

-Back in Tarabiscoville –

  
About a week had pasted since the PJ Masks had stopped the Wolfys twice.

  
The heroes were unaware that the Wolfys were on a mission in another world as they arrived at the playground together after school, only to find it in a mess.

  
In the sandbox was a drawing of an armadillo looking menacing.

  
So, they did their usual catchphrase and transformed at night before being greeted by PJ Robot.

  
PJ Robot showed them footage of a 'boulder' rolling towards the playground on the road.

  
The heroes took the cat car and arrived at the playground where Gekko fixed the climbing frame.

  
Two seconds later, the 'boulder' rolls back to where they were and opened to reveal an eye.

  
Then the boulder unravelled to reveal a tall 8 year old boy in a suit similar to the PJ Masks.

  
He had fair skin and brown eyes wearing tan-and-brown armadillo Armor with a helmet that covered most of his face (except his eyes and mouth) in orange and tail-cape with a tan-and-brown armadillo symbol.

  
"Boom! That's how you make an entrance, ARMADYLAN STYLE!" He exclaimed.

  
"Hello, what's your name?" Owlette asked.

  
"I'm Armadylan, the city's newest hero. I'm sorry for the mess, I'm still getting used to my powers since Qiú yú and Dylan were not specific on who could help me" The older kid replied.

  
"We're kinda the heroes around here, new accomplice" Gekko pointed out.

  
"You have a spirit animal too?" Catboy asked.

  
"Hold on, I can't answer questions if I don't know your name" Armadylan pointed out.

  
"Hey Armadylan. I'm Owlette, this is Catboy and Gekko" Owlette said, politely.

  
Armadylan shook their hands as gently as he could to avoid causing them pain.

  
"Don't want to shake too hard or I might hurt you because I'm so strong" He stated.

  
"I know how that feels because I'm strong too" Gekko interjected.

  
"That's great, little buddy. Do you think we could be friends?" Armadylan asked.

  
"Sure, there's always room for another good guy" Owlette replied.

  
"So, about your spirit animal and this 'Dylan'…" Catboy began.

  
"Well you see, Qiú yú picked me because I took good care of Dylan, my pet armadillo. The spirit animal told me to find heroes with the gecko, owl and cat and here you are" Armadylan explained.

  
"Hmm…maybe that's why Patch told me to keep believing" Owlette muttered to herself.

  
"Watch this. Rolling thunder, Armadylan style!" Armadylan as he rolled back into a ball, rolled down the street and found Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos.

  
After having a big misunderstanding with the heroes, Armadylan decided to fight them in order to be the only hero in the city although Owlette kept believing in him even after the trio showed their incredible skills to stop the newbie hero.

  
After getting super dizzy, he accepted the fact that he needed to practise using his powers in order to control them better and released Night Ninja from his trap before fixing his mess.

  
The next day, the heroes found a smiling armadillo in the sandbox this time.

  
The following night, Armadylan had his first encounter with Romeo where he used the Small sizer again.

  
A week passed when playground equipment was stolen.

  
The trio went to the playground and found it empty at day.

  
That night, they took the cat car to investigate.

  
As they arrive at the soccer field, Owlette flew up and used her Owl Eyes. She found the broken wall, and the PJ Masks go through.

  
They heard Armadylan's voice and then saw Romeo.

  
"What are you doing with Romeo?" Owlette asked.

  
"I'm making a HQ, since he said he won't be bad anymore. You did say 'There's always room for another hero' the other night, right?" Armadylan stated.

  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind…" Owlette began.

  
"Heroes don't steal playground" Catboy pointed out.

  
"We're just BORROWING them" Romeo remarked, quickly.

  
Although Romeo let it slip that he wanted Armadylan to take out the PJ Masks, causing Armadylan to attack Romeo by throwing a car at the poor kid.

  
Gekko and Catboy managed to stop a car from hitting one of the building as Armadylan fought Romeo, recklessly.

  
Romeo annoyed Armadylan by calling 'Arma-villian'.

  
"Why don't you join me and we can take over the city. Want to give this alliance another shot?" Romeo asked as he offered him his hand.

  
The PJ Masks watched in shook as Armadylan grabbed Romeo's hand and then grabbed him.

  
"No thanks, I'm a hero like the PJ Masks" Armadylan stated.

  
He then threw Romeo but Robot caught him.

  
Romeo apologised to Robot for side-lining him and got back into his lab.

  
"You haven't seen the last of me, PJ Masks and Arma-ding-dong!" Romeo cried as he drove off.

  
"Thanks for believing in me, Owlette. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys and lost control. I guess I'm meant to help you guys after all. I better clean up my mess though" Armadylan admitted.

  
"Don't worry, we'll help" Gekko reassured him.

  
"PJ masks all shout hooray!" Owlette began.

  
"Because in the night, we saved the day!" They all cried.

  
"I think my dad gave me the totem bracelet that gives me my powers" Armadylan stated.

  
"We were told to find you and here you are. You will be a helpful ally" Gekko smiled.

  
"See ya around, PJ Masks" Armadylan winked as he rolled away.

  
The following day, they found the playground with equipment again and a new armadillo slide left behind as a present.

  
All of the children rode the new slide with glee as Cameron was the most amazed by it.

  
-Two days later-

  
The three heroes were walking to the comic store to get the new Flossy Flash comic that had a new villain called 'Bossy Brash'.

  
When they went inside, they found the place almost empty as most of the comics were missing.

  
The owner of the store mentioned that someone broke in the previous night and stole them all.

  
Later that night, in the HQ after transforming, Owlette rushed to activate the Owl-Glider.

  
"Say what if Bossy Brash is real and she stole all the comics?" Gekko suggested.

  
Owlette gave him a disbelief look and pressed the button.

  
Gekko chuckled nervously.

  
"I guess not, although…Flossy Flash is real…." He said.

  
When they arrived at the book store, Gekko got the door open and they went inside.

  
Armadylan came rushing in as his ball form, suspecting them as criminals.

  
They found the comics in the owl gilder which had been there before.

  
Armadylan gave chase and PJ Robot helped them access the security cameras.

  
They showed the footage of Night Ninja planting evidence in the shop to Armadylan and returned to HQ to see what they had been distracted from.

  
The giant Statue of Night Ninja was back with a vengeance as the Ninjalinos were trying to levitate the HQ away to replace it with the statue.

  
With clever timing after Armadylan was freed from the levitation power, they caught Night Ninja in his own sticky Splat along with the Ninjalinos.

  
They did their usual catchphrase and returned the comics to the store.

  
Catboy and Gekko heard Armadylan and Owlette reading the new Flossy Flash comic: Owlette was Flossy Flash while Armadylan read Bossy Brash's lines.

  
Owlette tried to perform the move "kicking crash", but she accidentally hit the bookshelf, causing Catboy and Gekko to fall on Armadylan. Owlette said crash and they laughed together.

  
The whole time they been spied on by someone Owlette never expected to be real: Bossy Brash, herself.

  
After Armadylan left, Owlette and friends began to head back.

  
Just before Owlette was teleported back to her room as the heroes returned to HQ, an unexpected visitor appeared behind her.

  
"Oh, little birdy. I heard you thought I wasn't real" A voice said.

  
Owlette slowly turned around.

  
She then gasped.

  
"Bossy Brash?! You're real too?!" she cried.

  
"Well, yeah. Did you really think that Flossy hero was the only comic character that was real? Boy, you're so naïve, little one" Bossy Brash stated.

  
Owlette backed away slowly.

  
"Um guys, I want to go home now!" She yelled.

  
Her spirit animal quickly turned her into a red light and was whisked back to her room safety.

  
Bossy Brash gave a smug smile.

  
"Now she'll be paranoid" she chuckled as she headed back to check on her apprentice.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Masque Ombrè met with Firefly and Renard Rusé in her secret hideout that was hidden in the alley way.

  
"I need you to work with the other villians to cause distrust to grow among the PJ Masks other the next four years. I don't intent to stay longer than I have to. Can you do that for me?" she requested.

  
"Yes, I'll contact Luna Girl right away" Renard Rusé stated.

  
"I'll notify her of the plan, just make sure the others are aware" Masque Ombrè stated.

  
The pair nodded.

  
-At the same time-

  
Luna Girl was at library looking for answers when she found the 'Secret of the Totems' book and read through it with the 'The harvest moon and the dreamer' and 'Legend of the Moon Items' that was part of a book series.

  
In one of these books 'Secret of the Totems', on chapter 2 Luna Girl saw the message written specifically for her and gasped.

  
The message said: _'To my sweet little angel, I am sorry I gave you up. It was for your own safety due to the allure of the moon, be smart little one. I hope we can meet again someday in a place of safety, your dad keeps an eye on you on occasion. Silver Sorceline'._

  
"I'm a sorceline from the MOON?! That is so cool!" she cried.

  
The moths were happy with this news.

  
"But…why did she abandon me…?" she whispered.

  
Her mind was filled with a billion questions but for now she had to take things one night at a time.

-The next night in Tarabiscoville, before the Wolfys' return-

  
Luna Girl got a knock at her Luna Lair.

  
She was able to visit the moon when she wanted but she preferred having the luna crystal for those plans.

  
She got up and answered but gasped when the door opened.

  
It was a tall man in a green and purple bull-themed outfit.

  
"My hero name is Energyman and I'm your dad. Your mother told me to keep a eye on you and I thought this would be a good time to meet in person" He explained.

  
"You're my dad? I have a dad? What am I? How come I can't make heads or tails of my goal even when its about the moon…" Luna Girl trailed off.

  
"Wait, don't tell me you've been there?" Energyman asked.

  
"Yes, I couldn't resist. I did all the research I could on the moon just to get an upgrade for my Luna Magnet" His daughter admitted.

  
"Hmm… you didn't attract any attention up there, did you?" Energyman asked.

  
"So…is creating a giant fortress attracting attention….?" She trailed off.

  
Energyman nodded.

  
"it's alright. We'll have to make sure the government doesn't discover it. Just be careful, ok?" He said, gently.

  
"Ok but tell me. What is my real name? Were there always PJ masks?..." her question began to come out faster with every breath.

  
"Hold on, one at a time. Your real name is Aileen Solaire. Your mother Artemis Argent used to be a villians but gave that life up for me. I've been a hero since I was 8. From my understanding, there has always been guardians protecting this city, but it's been unknown to the residents for a while apart from the history. I can take you to your mother whenever you're ready to learn more about your heritage from family. Then you can decide which side you want to be on in your heart, ok?" Energyman offered.

  
Luna Girl turned away from her dad.

  
"I'm not ready for that kind of decision yet. How do I contact you once I know?" she asked, softly.

  
"I have this bull signal…ok to be more discreet, I have this device" he got out a compass-shaped device from his belt.

  
"This will help you contact me for when you're ready. Oh and I forgot to ask you a question: what's your secret identiy name?"  
Luna Girl smiled.

  
"It's Luna. Luna Girl."

  
Energyman smiled back.

  
"Hope to hear from you soon, Luna Girl" he winked as he got his car and drove away.

  
-The next day/night-

  
After The wolfys acquired Manny the albino mouse, the guardian of order, they arrived in the world of Peter rabbit at night and used their howl to knock out Lily Bobtail.

  
Lily was a light grey, and white bunny of the light-grey variety with blue eyes, wearing a red dress with some pink that has her "Just in case pocket" which is pink with a red flower on it, a pink sweater with purple flower-shaped- buttons on the right side and over the dress and a pink headband over the head with a flower on it.

  
The trio took their two captives to Sammy Doom's house at Paradox Queen's request.

  
When they returned to their world, they hid behind bins as the PJ Masks went on their next mission to Mystery Mountain to face Night Ninja again.

  
They had a battle and then ended up tricking Night Ninja into setting off a red sticky splat trap.

  
The ninjalinos helped Night Ninja escape while he was covered in red sticky splat.

  
"I'll get you, PJ Masks! Mystery Mountain will be mine!" He cried as they left.

  
The heroes were convinced that the mountain was meant to be shared by everyone as they began to leave as well.  
As they drove off in the cat car, the Wolfys overheard them and wanted to take over the mountain but they couldn't get in.  
Their first plan since they were defeated by the PJ Masks was to steal from the Ninja!

  
The following day, the young trio found wolf paw prints and sticky splat.

  
Once transformed that night, the PJ Masks went out to investigate only to find

  
The PJ Masks tried to get Night Ninja and the wolfys to share the mountain but they found Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos stuck to a tree.

  
The Wolfy had stolen the scroll for Mystery Mountain in order to take over it.

  
The heroes tried to convince the wolfys to share but it didn't work out so well.

  
Then Night Ninja and the Ninjalino ran after the wolfys.

  
While going up the mountain, the bickering about the ownership of the mountain got worse until a orange giant ball came out of the pagoda.

  
The wolfies ran out of the portal first but one of the Ninjalinos got hurt while running.

  
His name was Marvin.

  
Owlette and Catboy convinced Night Ninja to help as the ninjalino used the ninja fingers while Owlette used owl wind and Gekko used his muscles to stop it in its tracks.

  
Night Ninja hugged Marvin but quickly dropped him while he noticed the PJ Masks were watching and regained his composure.

  
"We make a pretty good team when we work together" Owlette pointed out.

  
Night Ninja helped them get the rock back inside the pagoda.

  
They heard the Wolfys' howls in the distance.

  
"They really didn't understand what Mystery Mountain is all about" Owlette remarked.

  
"No, they did not. Good work, PJ Masks" Night Ninja complimented as he bowed at them.

  
"You did great too, Night Ninja" Gekko added as the trio bowed back.

  
"Mystery Mountain is a magical place. And it looks like we'll be sharing the mountain together" Owlette smiled as Night Ninja and the ninjalinos sat down.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Alison, Cameron mother finally located Theo's house and knocked on the door.

  
Theo answered it and looked surprised.

  
"I haven't seen you in years. How are the children… you did have children right?" Theo asked.

  
"They're fine. Do you still have my squirrel dog tag?" she asked, quickly.

  
"Yes, they're in my lab…." Theo trailed off.

  
Romeo came out with the box labelled 'Project Mooncrawler'.

  
"You mean this?" he asked, innocently.

  
"Thank you" Alison said, gratefully.

  
She opened it and saw that the squirrel tag was the only thing left in it with the picture of her old team.

  
She quickly grabbed it and started to leave.

  
"Thank you for finding it for me…" she began.

  
"Romeo. I'm Romeo. I sometimes attend class at the school" the young genius said, quickly.

He had enrolled at the school earlier that school year, after proving his intellect in his home school exams (he was a part-time student).

  
"Yes, thanks Romeo" Alison smiled.

  
Romeo nodded and went silent.

  
Theo's stare turned into a glare.

  
"What are you going to do?"

  
Alison started running and ignored his questions on her children.

  
When she got home, she put it in her own box for safe keeping.

  
I'll give it to her when the time is right she thought.

  
Time passed as October drew to a close and it was finally Halloween night:  
On Halloween night, the PJ Masks had to protect their classmates and Cameron from all of the night villians out at this time: Night Ninja, Luna Girl and the Wolfys.

  
Romeo was busy working on another project at this time.

  
Cameron was dressed as a hero from his favourite show but called himself 'Captain Cameron'.

  
Whenever the PJ Masks saved their friends, Cameron got the credit because they were not allowed to reveal their powers or identities to them.

  
At one point, Luna Girl used her 'Halloween moon power' to enlarge three moths to capture the heroes and PJ robot used the light from the HQ to lure them forward.

  
They found the Halloween sweets in the shed where Kevin hid them and convinced Camron to return them to the children.

  
The villians found Cameron and thought he was a real hero.

  
The PJ Masks quickly took the sweets without Cameron seeing them and made the villians believe Cameron had powers, making them fearful of him.

  
They regrouped in the 'Halloween cave' in the sewer with the stolen treats and argued about who would have the most.

  
The PJ Mask tricked the villians and Cameron caught the villians.

  
The heroes threw the sweets to Cameron and he returned them to the children.

  
The children were convinced that Cameron had done heroic deeds that day but only the PJ Masks knew the truth.

  
Although even they had no idea of what fate had in store for Cameron.

About 2 days later..

A midle-aged man who had previously fought the Selene's Strikers in his youth looked at the stars in Paris.

  
"Farewell, Paris. We had a good run together but now I must return to an old favourite of mine in Alsace" Arsène Lupin III sighed.

-two weeks later-

On this particular night, they had stopped the wolfys from taking their HQ into space with PJ Robot's help.

  
The heroes were heading back home, when Amaya remembered that they had been told that morning that a new student will be joining them the next day.

  
The following morning (in the second term of the school year), everyone in the school got to class early for the announcement.

  
Romeo Mecano, who in the class room across the hall in different clothing and wearing actual glasses in the daytime.

  
Among the PJ Masks' class room was a boy who was a year older than the trio who had a connection to them. He had fair skin and brown eyes along with light brown hair wearing a purple and brown striped shirt. He was slightly taller than the main trio as well due to being 8 years old.

  
His nickname was 'Dill'. He had been sent from grade 4 to see how the younger students learnt practically for an observation test.

  
The main trio were in grade 3 due to being 7 years old at present.

  
"Class, I'd like you all to welcome Arsène Lupin IV, who has just moved to Tarabiscovile from Paris with his family" The male teacher announced.

  
A young boy who was about 7 and a half with black hair and black eyes wearing a causal black jacket, grey top with rainbow colours on it, blue jeans and white trainers came into the class as the teacher, Mr Shawn was still talking.

  
"Hello" Arsène Lupin IV said, shyly.

  
"Oh! You can sit next to us if you'd like" Connor offered.

  
"Thanks, but here is fine" Arsène Lupin IV replied as he found a seat next to Cameron.

  
"You're Arsène like the guy in that book, right?" Marie, the blonde girl with purple glasses wearing blue dungarees, a red long-sleeved top and blue shoes, asked.

  
"Um yes…." Arsène began.

  
"So, are you a master criminal too who can disappear without a trace and con people at every turn by befriending them?" Cameron asked as he then got out the library book on Arsène Lupin 1 with a daring look on his face.

  
Arsène began to sweat nervously.

  
"Guys, please leave him be!" Amaya stated.

  
The class looked over to her direction.

  
"He just got here, guys. We can't judge him because of his namesake" Greg added.

  
"Yeah, otherwise you have to go through us" Connor declared.

  
"Please sit, children. There will be no ridicule in my class. Thank you, Amaya, Greg and Connor for helping anyway." Mr Shawn stated as everyone sat down and went semi-silent.

  
"Thank you. I've never had anyone stand up for me before" Arsène IV said with a smile.

  
"I'm Connor and this is Amaya and Greg. The guy beside you is Cameron. He can be a bully sometimes" Connor explained.

  
"Everyone has a reason for why they act a certain way, right?" Arsène IV asked.

  
The trio nodded.

  
"Is it ok if we could be friends and hang out at break?" Arsène IV suggested.

  
"Sure" Greg replied with a friendly smile.

  
"So, class, what do you know about legends?" Mr Shawn asked.

  
"They're stories people tell from generation to generation" Amaya replied.

  
"That's right. Are you all aware of the legend of 'Mystery Mountain' and the ninja dance techniques people used to use when it was occupied a very long time ago?" Mr Shawn asked.

  
Everyone except Amaya, Connor and Greg shook their heads.

  
"Well, today we're going on a small trip to the library to do research on this mountain" The wise teacher announced.

  
The core trio were shocked by this development.

  
 _If anyone finds out that the mountain is real, other than villians, we'll be compromised!_ Amaya thought.

  
 _Hmm…I'll have to observe them more_ 'Dill' thought.

  
So, the class took the bus about five miles into the centre of the city where the library was located.

  
However, most books regarding the mountain and its history was missing.

  
"Sir, all the mountain books are gone, so we can't do our research" 'Dill' stated.

  
"Well the back-up plan was to use the computers. You'll work in groups of two and no, you can't use video sites or social media because of your age. The Internet is very harsh to children especially" Mr Shawn warned with a slight shiver.

  
Once the other classmates had gone to the computers, Amaya nodded.

  
"PJ Masks, we're on our way because in the night we save the day!" They cried as the day magically turned into night.

  
-That night-

  
PJ Robot showed the PJ Masks footage of the Ninjalinos delivering books to Firefly.

  
"Do you know why Night Ninja isn't there?" Catboy asked.

  
PJ Robot shrugged.

  
"He could be on a break. The villians do get breaks after all" Gekko pointed out.

  
"We need to investigate regardless, to the Owl Glider!" Owlette cried as she pressed the owl button and the trio jumped into the Owl glider before taking off.

  
Firefly was directing the Ninjalinos with the fireflies lighting the way to the alley with the entrance to Mystery Mountain.

  
"Stop, Firefly!" Owlette cried after the Owl-glider landed.

  
Firefly turned around.

  
"If you don't want all the daytime children finding out about this enchanting place how about you help me research more?" The luminescent villain suggested.  
Gekko thought about it, carefully.

  
"That's a good idea but where's Night Ninja?" He asked.

  
"Night Ninja is taking a break from the Ninjalinos. Aren't you gonna ask how my 'retirement' went?" Firefly replied.

  
"Um no, you were only gone a year!" Gekko pointed out.

  
"Where's that new team, the Moon Crawlers from last year?" Owlette asked.

  
"They're not back from their trip yet but give it a few weeks and this place will be back to being crowded in no time. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm trying to establish a research place" Firefly stated.

  
"This mountain is for sharing" Owlette remarked.

  
"'Sharing'? I've got permission from Night Ninja to use this place" Firefly retorted.

  
Just then, one of the PJ Rovers picked up CCTV footage.

  
On the rover screen was Master Fang in his studio announcing a new guest for his show.

  
"Hmm…. If Night Ninja really is on a break, then you can continue your research but PJ Robot will monitor you" Catboy stated.

  
As they got on their rovers to leave, Firefly smiled.

  
At Master Fang's studio, Night Ninja was getting ready to be on TV when the lights went out.

  
The poor guy was dragged outside by a mysterious figure holding Master Fang's sword.

  
"Hey! You ruined my big debut!" Night Ninja cried.

  
"Did I? You were never going to be on TV" The figure stated.

  
"I wanted to show the world that I'm better than Master Fang" Night Ninja stated.

  
"You? Really? But don't you actually admire him?" The figure teased.

  
Night Ninja got angry.

  
"Why are you stealing the sword? I did that last year!" Night Ninja remarked.

  
"Because I'm a real thief" The figure stated before disappearing.

  
Night Ninja was left stunned as his Ninjalinos helped him get home.

The figure watched them leave as their focus on the Ninjalinos peaked.

  
The figure then looked into the PJ HQ and noticed PJ Robot doing maintained on the outside of the totem pole.

  
Over the next few days, the trio began to bond with Arsène with different activities they had in common: Painting and drawing for Greg, music for Connor, Ballet for Cameron and Comics for Amaya.

  
A few weeks past as the heroes faced the wolfies again with Rip as leader for a night, the children found a picture of Armadylan in a cadge on their HQ and decided to investigate.

  
They got Robot's help to free Armadylan from the vacuum of doom and destroyed the device for good from Romeo's lab.

So, two days after that mission, the children were having a sleepover at Greg's house and today was the day for visiting the museum before going to a café near the park.

  
However, on the streets were tire tracks, ninjalino footprints and moths throughout the city and near the museum.

  
When they went inside the museum, a card had been left behind with a masquerade mask symbol underneath the signature:

  
_'See you tonight,_   
_CL'._

  
"Hmm…Must be another new villain" Connor whispered.

  
The trio went to a safe spot where there were less people.

  
"We better investigate this clue. PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Greg cried.

  
"In to the night to save the day!" They all cried.

  
That night, the PJ Masks took the Owl Glider to the museum first.

  
When they went inside, one of the old exhibits had vanished and had been tagged with a stitcky splat.

  
This specific exhibit was known as 'The Queen's necklace'. The previous PJ Masks had fought villians who had tried to steal it year ago and that's why it had been kept away from the public until recently.

  
"Ok, guys. We need to look for Night Ninja" Owlette stated.

  
They went back to the Owl-glider to search for the Night time Villians.

  
Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Robot were out near the park looking for something when the Owl Glider landed.

  
"You have nowhere to run, you three!" Catboy cried.

  
"Give us back whatever you stole." Owlette requested, sternly.

  
"What are you talking about, Bird brain?" Luna Girl asked, looking confused.

  
"I haven't had the chance to invent anything because my precious LAB is missing!" Romeo yelled.

  
"I can find it, Master!" Robot declared as he ran into a tree.

  
"My Ninjalinos have disappeared so you have no alibi on us." Night Ninja stated.

  
"That is mighty Peculiar" Gekko remarked, looking puzzled.

  
"Well, I don't believe them. I know they must have hire someone to steal their things." Catboy reaffirmed.

  
"Or maybe they are speaking the truth, and you are too blind to believe them." An unfamiliar voice stated.

  
They all turned around.

  
"That you, Firefly?!" Luna girl cried.

  
"No, I am not that villain." The voice replied with annoyance.

  
They all looked around.

  
"Where are you?" Owlette asked.

  
"Show yourself, thief!" Romeo exclaimed.

  
"Up here, you fools!" the voice yelled.

  
On a tall building, they saw a figure with black hat, face mask and a cape swaying in the wind in a suit.

  
"Read your card, owl girl" The figure stated.

  
Owlette then pulled out the card she picked up at the museum. On the back, it said the following:

  
"'The Queen's necklace has been stolen by yours truly. Signed...'" Owlette read in bewilderment.

  
"'Capitaine Lupin!' That's me!" The masked figure announced.

  
"So, you framed us for this, huh? Where are my ninjalinos?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, making six little beings with purple eyes appear, dressed like him.

  
"Lupinlinos... attack!" he cried and snapped his fingers again, making the Lupinlinos attack them. Night Ninja saw swirls in their eyes.

  
"My Ninjalinos!" Night Ninja faced the young phantom thief.

  
"What have you done to them?!" He cried, angrily.

  
"It's simple. I used a little Hypnosis on them." Capitaine Lupin replied, calmly.

  
"You WHAT?!" Night Ninja said with pure rage.

  
"Can't we talk this out first...?" Gekko began, meekly.

  
Night Ninja in a rage interrupted Gekko by rushing towards Capitaine Lupin and uses his smoke bomb to teleport.

  
Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, as Night Ninja reappeared, he ended up in a net.

  
"I watch a lot of Master Fang on TV, among other Ninja shows, Night Ninja. I basically know your every step." Capitaine Lupin bragged.

  
Night Ninja made a frustrated growl as he tried to escape.

  
The former Ninjalinos jumped towards the net and held him down.

  
"Marvin, where's Tim? Why won't you snap out of it?!" Night Ninja cried in desperation.

  
"The one called Tim is in a very safe place" Capitaine Lupin stated as he lifted his hat, revealing Tim (AKA Teeny Weeny little ninjalino) underneath.

  
"Tim... keep an eye on him, okay?" He ordered the tiny ninjalino.

  
Tim hopped down and acted as a security guard.

  
"I demand to know where my lab is!" Romeo yelled.

  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Owlette asked, worriedly.

  
Gekko looked at Catboy for guidance.

  
"We um...round up the Ninjalinos, find Romeo and Luna's lost things and kick this new guy's butt?" Catboy suggested in an unconvincing manner.

  
"That'll work...for now" Gekko agreed in a unsure voice.

  
"Yeah... I don't think so." Capitaine Lupin said, confidently.

  
He snapped his fingers, summoning up what seemed like a little robot appeared.

  
The robot was now black and white with a cape like Capitaine Lupin.

  
The PJ Masks recognized him.

  
"PJ Robot!" Catboy cried.

  
"No! Not our robot!" Gekko exclaimed, tearfully.

  
"How could you?!" Owlette yelled.

  
"Better question is, how could I not? I even took the liberty to upgrade and reprogram your little friend. And now, say hello to the Lupin Bot." Capitaine Lupin said, smugly.

  
"How did you reprogram before me?!" Romeo cried.

  
"You won't get away with this, Capitaine Lupin." Catboy vowed.

  
"I think I did already. Lupin Bot... destroy!" the young phantom thief cried as he snapped his fingers once more.

  
Lupin Bot attacked with a fury of small missiles and swords.

  
"Run!" Gekko cried.

  
The heroes began to run away with Romeo as Luna Girl tried to stop the Lupin Bot with her magnet.

  
"What the...? Sacré Bleu! How can this be?" Capitaine Lupin had a shocked expression.

  
Lupin robot fought against the Luna beam.

  
"Lupin Bats, help Lupin Bot!" The thief called.

  
"Lupin Bats?" Luna girl gave a confused look.

  
Just then, she was surrounded by dozens of bats.

  
A pair of red eyes watched them from a distance.

  
 _I'm glad, you're making good use of my gift the shadow villainess_ , Masque Ombre, thought with a smile.

  
"Moths! Help!" Luna Girl cried.

  
"Oh... you mean... these?" The young thief asked as he held up a net that contained dozens of moths.

  
"No!" Luna girl cried in despair.

  
"Face it, Moon Maggot. This town isn't big enough for four supervillains." Capitaine Lupin stated, coldly.

  
"Super cat speed!" Catboy cried as his stripes lit up.

  
The young hero sped towards Lupin in a fit of rage, launched into the air and kicked him in the face.

  
"Lupinlinos... grab him!" he ordered.

  
The Lupinlinos jumped in Catboy's direction and grabbed his arms and legs.

  
"One thing is for certain, Catboy. You have not seen the last of me. For I am Capitaine Lupin; Gentleman Thief Extraordinaire" Capitaine Lupin declared while chuckling.

  
"At least now we all know who to blame for our stuff being stolen!" Romeo called out.

  
"It's funny really, Catboy. You really were the opinion that those Nighttime Villains have stolen from each other. To think that you're too stupid to get your thoughts together. After all... you should not accuse people of something they have not commit in the first place" Capitaine Lupin pointed out.

  
"Didn't we already have this arc with Luna Girl?" Gekko asked as he recalled the previous time Owlette and Catboy learnt that lesson.

  
"Give back the stolen items, thief!" Catboy demanded.

  
"Forgive me, Kitty Litter Boy, but I can't. You see, those items will make a fine addition in my collection." Capitaine Lupin stated.

  
"Collection?" the heroes asked in confusion.

  
"The Lupin Collection, to be more precise. 100 Years ago, the first Arsène Lupin stole a specific number of dangerous objects and stored them away safely. Generation after Generation, the collection got bigger and better. Unfortunately, there's only one special treasure missing in the collection... the Crystals of the Sacred Animals." Capitaine Lupin revealed.

  
All the PJ Masks gasped.

  
"Fortunately, I already have gathered what I need for now. Lupinlinos... release Catboy and those pesky moths." The thief ordered.

  
Catboy was released rather quickly to his friends' surprise.

  
"I'm letting you off the hook, Catboy. The same goes to the other PJ Pests. Along with the Villains. Consider what you saw tonight an example of what I am capable of." Captitaine Lupin warned.

  
"We will find a way to stop you!" Catboy cried.

  
"So, don't celebrate too long" Gekko added.

  
"We'll see, PJ Masks. We'll see." Capitaine Lupin stated, ominously.

  
He then used a smoke bomb and disappeared, along with the hypnotized Ninjalinos and the PJ Robot.

  
"He stole my smoke bomb trick too!" Night Ninja moaned.

  
"We're gonna catch him one day" Owlette vowed, with determination.

  
"You better get my sidekicks back" Night Ninja began.

  
"AND MY LAB!" Romeo interjected.

  
"Or there will be vengeance!" Night Ninja warned as the three night time villians retreated.

  
"He was in our vision from a year ago, before Patch left us. I managed to draw a quick sketch before we played games that night" Catboy recalled.

  
"Then we have to be really cautious about this new night time villain, especially since he has PJ Robot" Gekko realised.

  
When the heroes went to bed, The Mascoundrels, Mooncrawlers and Chou Ninja were back in the city.

  
Bossy Brash and her new apprentice Renard Rusé were not in hiding anymore as the PJ Masks now knew she was real.

  
The Chou Ninja, Mitsu and Akemi, were back to find someone who had been missing for a while.

  
Night Ninja told them about his new hideout and offered to help them find their missing person after getting more information on artefacts from Mystery Mountain (Like the legendary Dragon Gong).

  
Their road trip mission was 45% successful as they had located some of the lost totem bracelets; Two of which were already in use with two active heroes in Georgia and somewhere else (the ladybug and butterfly).

  
Connor once again had a strange dream:

  
_He saw the giant blue cat run past as a shadow creature in the silhouette of a being he didn't recognise approached him._

  
_"Run, Catboy!" his spirit guide cried out._

  
_He tried to run as the shadow creature changed into a giant snake and tried to engulf him._

  
_Xuě, the snow leopard spirit animal and a figure in a gold robe appeared and fought back._

  
_"Don't give up, Connor!" Patch's voice cried._

  
_The dream switched location to Mystery Mountain but it was flooded with sticky splat, a figure appeared with a staff._

  
_Connor couldn't make out the person's face but he was terrified._

  
_The figure waved their staff and the sticky splat turned to water, engulfing Connor._

  
_He then saw Amaya and Greg in cadges unable to break free without their PJs._

  
_He tried to reach them but the current swept him away._

  
_" **There will come a day where your friends will leave you, you'll be all alone; broken and empty. You poor innocent child, your time in this world is limited** " a voice said._

  
_What?! Who's there? Connor thought._

  
_He didn't get a reply._

  
_He then saw Armadylan rolling towards him at high speed with Firefly on top of him._

  
_"You're going down, Armadylan style!" Armadylan cried._

  
"STOP!" Connor cried as tears streamed down his face.

  
He woke up suddenly, immediately wished Patch was here and wept just as Gris the grey cat appeared at his window sill.

  
3 days later, Armadylan destroyed a rock he had thrown and instantly thought he was now a PJ Mask.

  
After a big misunderstanding, the PJ Masks saved Armdylan from rolling into the museum and agreed that it was fine if he helped them occasionally since Armadylan wasn't ready to be on a team just yet.

  
The PJ Masks showed him around the Night Den, a hideout for additional PJ Masks/allies that was used in the past.

  
The salamander room changed to orange to fit Armadylan's colour scheme and powers.

  
The children's cat ally Gris, a friend of Patch took a liking to Armadylan as he made it his new hideout for night missions.

  
"I wonder if I'll get a vehicle someday" he pondered.

  
Qiú yú, his armadillo spirit animal appeared to him.

  
"You will get one in due time, young one but you need to work on controlling your anger. It seems to blind you a lot from doing heroic things" his spirit animal warned him.'

  
"I…um…My dad can help me" Armadylan replied, nervously.

  
There was a sudden knock on the door that caused Qiú yú to disappear.

  
The young armoured hero went to the door and saw Luna Girl in the peek hole perspective.

  
"What is it, Luna Girl?" He asked.

  
"I need your help to protect Gris and the night Den from any intruders. You see I've helped the PJ Masks a few times and I've noticed you're not called to help with every mission because you can be reckless and intervene in rough ways" Luna Girl stated.

  
"What kind of intruders?" Armadylan asked.

  
"Anyone you deem evil that's not me" Luna girl stated.

  
"Oh and I have I'd like you to meet as well: Renard Ruse" She added.

  
"Alright, I'll help to protect Gris, this hideout and you from any harm" Armadylan promised.

  
"Great." Luna Girl smiled.

  
She whistled and her old fox friend appeared.

  
"Hello Armadylan, I'm so happy to finally meet you in person" Renard Ruse grinned.

  
"Please, come on in" Armadyaln invited.

  
The pair went inside and Gris hid from sight.

  
 _What on earth would Patch say if he knew villians were invited in?! And I have no way of warning the PJ Masks_ He thought.

  
"Do you have any advice for protecting my new hideout and friends?" Armadylan asked.

  
"Yep, Don't trust every hero you met. Especially cunning snow leopards" Renard Ruse stated.

  
Armadylan looked towards the ceiling.

  
"There's a light blue room here….then there's an extra hero in this city…" He trailed off.

  
"Yep, no one has seen this hero face to face" Renard Ruse explained.

  
"But we have extra allies of our own. Remember that Flossy Flasy comic with a new villain?" Luna Girl asked.

  
"Let's just say I may have met Bossy Brash" Renard Ruse 'accidently' revealed.

  
"But she's a comic book character" Armadylan recalled.

  
"I can bring her here if you want proof" Renard Ruse offered.

  
"Alright. Luna Girl, stay with Gris. I'll be back soon" Armadylan promised.

  
"You stay here, I'll be back in a jiffy" Renard Ruse stated.

  
He quickly raced away to the hideout he used with Bossy Brash.

  
-20 minutes later-

  
When Renard Ruse brought Bossy Brash to meet Armadylan, the poor kid was in shock.

  
"You're real! You're really real!" Armadylan cried.

  
"Yeah and if you want, I can show you a few moves to help you protect your cat friend" Bossy Brash offered.

  
"Sure!" Armadylan replied with delight.

While he had been with Luna, the PJs had been forced to face their fear by Batarina, Tera and Night Ninja working with Capitaine Lupin.

It included causing discord between Owlette and Catboy by sending them to a comic debate club and allowing them to get more corrupted (due to Masque Ombre's darkness spell) by their arguments.

After that came a book signing for Flossy Flash and Master Fang that Romeo took control of.

  
The weeks went by as Armadylan got tips and tricks from the experienced villain, the PJ masks ended up not seeing Armadylan for a very long time until Romeo's newest scheme with the crystal statue in 'Romeocoaster'. It was the LAST time he ever did a good deed for them by accident.

-At 'Dark Zero's hideout-

  
"Ok, Peepers; Do your thing. I need to plan the first attack on the heroes" 'Dark Zero' stated.

So, Peepers got the past villians to help the Dark Disney Knights with their intense training by giving tips on avoiding failure and teaching them how to work with the Mooncrawlers with the second part of the anime scheme. He and Shadowy Figure gave Masque Ombre a small task as the other missions on the list were taken by The Dark Disney Knights, Luna girl or Dark Furnace. Her task was to help Peepers with any dimensional messages.

Shadowy Figure then got a strange call from a young girl.

In the meantime, Luna Girl and Robette was sent to target the anime worlds such as Code Geass, Vampire Knight, Z-Squad, Welcome to the NHK, The seven Deadly Sin, My hero academia, +Anima, Amnesia, Gravity Rush, Kappa Mikey, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Space Dandy, Panty Stocking with Garterbely, Hetalia, Air gear, Loveless and Tamoko Market.

The duo also had to kidnap Marc Anciel and put him in Sammy Doom's house for 'Plan D'.

Their missions were all done as a montage during the PJ Masks' last mission in Mystery Mountain against Night Ninja a week after Arsène IV's birthday.

The pair did this mission while we were in the hideout, waiting for an indication of what 'Dark Zero's real plan was.

This occurred before the events of 'PJ Masks Vs Bad Guys United' in the PJ Masks timeline.

-Back at 'Dark Zero's hideout-

  
'Dark Zero' continued to formulate his first attack on the Universal Knights when Reverb and Deathstorm paid him a visit.

  
"'Dark Zero', a group of hooded girls are going to try to capture you. So please, be cautious" Deathstorm warned.

  
-Flashback (or forward)-   
_-AnonymousZGirl's scene-_

  
_ "See what happens when you try to hurt everyone...these are one of the reasons I hate you, and the only way you will know your place is by this only means." The girls said. _

  
_ Then they make him drink what seems to be a bottle of some kind and then the next thing anyone knew he was turned into a toon. _

  
_ "What have you done to me?!" he screamed. _

  
_ "What has to be done...'cousin'...and I use the term loosely, you are a sick man...I hate men like you who try to become president...I want everyone to be safe but you...you and all the men in the family have to cause so much pain and sorrow! you don't even care about the lives that are lost because of your senseless acts!" the male voice came out of the hooded figure but that wasn't their real voice and then another hooded figure came and gave them a green bottle. _

  
_ "What is that? is that...no it can't be...you wouldn't!" The second hooded figure said. _

  
_ "I would...you could have lost and tried to become a better person, but you took away everything...me and my sisters are just giving you what you had coming since the day you won...and that is being turned into a toon and then..." They splashed the green stuff in the bottle and he started to melt. _

  
_ "What now?" One of the sisters asked. _

  
_ "We make sure that he doesn't win, let's send the middle younger sister of ours to the past to take care of him..." The one who used the dip said. _

  
_ "I will not let you down, I will stop him as best I can so the family will not be broken." she said. _

  
_ Then the other much younger than her who was a younger sister as well but not the middle sister decided to speak. _

  
_ "Maybe we can try to talk to him, try to make him understand that what he was doing and is going to do in the future is wrong and that he is just not seeing through the eyes of the people who have family not just in the USA but in the whole world and him trying to keep them from each other is the reason why all of us were made in the first place...I know you all hate him, I do too...but I still believe were in the wrong for turning him into a toon just to get him back for the lives he hurt...I loved them just much as you all but we need to find a way better way to save them than what we just did now...even if he is a bad person...he is still family." the little girl said. _

  
_ The older sister let out a sigh. _

  
_ "Little sister, I know you want to see the good in everyone but there was no good in that man after 'it' happen...you know what I speak of...we are but nobodies of her former self and the only way we can return to who we were is to stop him and help those are fighting him in the past...need I must show you on the day of the day we were born?" The oldest pointed out. _

  
_ Just then the bad guy saw what the older sister was showing them that was on a very big movie screen. _

  
_ There was a girl walking in the world where Dark Zero now ruled and she looked mad as she started to cry but as she did so, a Grimm with a heartless symbol appeared. _

  
_ Then one by one more came and one of them took the girl to a place to hide her as her heart started to lose hope causing her nobodies to be born, all 1095 of them all to which were female. _

  
_ "The Heartless-Grimm are only doing how she feels and that is finding and throwing away any one who may turn out to be just like him... we will send one Heartless-Grimm in the past with middle sister and if she should fall, we shall send one of the other 1095 nobodies. _

  
_ The time of man is over, the time for females to take over and make sure no bad man runs for president ever again and we will make sure it is a good man or woman this time!" the leader hooded girl cried. _

  
_ -end of Flashback- _

  
"Thank you, Deathstorm. Luna Girl, I need you to track down the girl connected to the hooded figured girls," 'Dark Zero' ordered.

  
He gave her a device that could contact himself or any of his allies (including Peepers) in the shape of a crescent moon for emergencies just in case.

  
Reverb gave Luna girl a picture of girl that was connected to 'Dark Zero beside a young beowolf grimm with the heartless symbol.

  
The girl was wearing a purple hoodie to conceal her face.

  
"I'll go get some extra help" Luna girl assured 'Dark Zero'.

  
She went back to Tarabiscoville and used a device Romeo made called the 'moon watcher' to contact Catboy.

  
"Catboy, I am Sorceline, I need your help to capture the hooded girl known as 'Mystérieux'" Luna Girl stated.

  
"Show me the way, I will help" Catboy replied.

  
"Wait! I'll do it" Owlette said quickly.

  
Owlette glared at Gekko who was surprised due her thinking he was working with Night Ninja.

  
So, the young owl hero went out find the target.

  
Luna Girl wore a convincing disguise to look more like a sorcerer while hiding her face and changing the look of her luna board as she joined Owlette in the search.

  
'Mystérieux' walking down the street in Washington DC, unaware of her future fate.

  
With the Luna Board, Luna Girl managed to located the girl.

  
Owlette launched her owl feathers in front of the girl's path to block her way.

  
Luna Girl captured her with her luna wand before she could target 'Dark Zero'.

  
"Thank you, Owlette. You can go back home now" Luna Girl stated as she used her luna wand to force her back through a portal before she could even react.

  
-In Romeo's basement lab-

  
It was the night after the PJ Masks had stopped Night Ninja from using a portal in the sky to affect Mystery Mountain and Owlette had just returned from her weird experience with Luna Girl on a secret mission.

  
Romeo had gathered the Wolfies together.

  
"I need your help to get revenge on Luna Girl. We have to steal the Luna crystal she owns" Romeo stated.

  
"That Moon Queen? She betrayed us a while ago. Do we get new moon powers if we help?" Howler asked.

  
"Yeah, sure" Romeo lied.

  
The trio cheered.

  
"We're in, Romeo. Let us know when we get roll out" Rip stated with a devious grin.

  
Romeo nodded before they ran out of his house like a pack of wolves.

  
He turned to Robot.

  
"Time to call in extra help for brainstorming…. Renard Rusé" He stated.

  
Robot had been given a new call function to contact other villians if he needed to.

  
"Um hello? How do you have my number?" Renard Rusé asked through Robot.

  
"Romeo here, I need your help to distract Lizard Legs so I can steal the luna crystal from Luna Girl without unnecessary intervention" Romeo asserted.

  
"I see you haven't tried to 'find out their power source and destroy it' plan yet. But alright, I'll help" Renard Rusé said, smugly.

  
"We have been told to cause the PJ Masks to argue among each other. Perhaps that Lizard is hiding something" he added.

  
Romeo thought hard.

  
"Yeah, that crystal was in the vault last time, so how did she get it back? She has her moths sure but…." Then he gasped and proceeded to give the most devious Romeo smile EVER.

  
It's brilliant! He thought as there was dramatic thunder in the background.

  
He proceeded to whisper his plan to Renard Rusé and got him to relay it to the Wolfys.

  
-The next night-

  
Renard Rusé snuck into the PJ HQ and spied on Gekko using one of his clones.

  
Gekko went to the blue room where PJ Robot was watching the cameras around the city.

  
"I'm going to do a route check, PJ Robot. Don't wait for me!" He called out.

  
The robot just waved without turning around.

  
The Wolfy found Luna Girl at her Luna Lair, waiting impatiently.

  
"Where is he?" She muttered.

  
30 minutes later, Gekko turned up.

  
"Took you long enough. Do you have the book?" Luna Girl complained.

  
"Yes, just like you asked. Are you keeping the crystal safe?" Gekko asked.

  
"Of course" Luna Girl stated as she showed him her luna wand.

  
"It's in good hands" She boasted.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"If the others find out about this, I'm toast!" he cried.

  
Rip came out of the shadows.

  
"If your friends find out you're finished" she said, coldly.

  
Gekko's eyes widen.

  
"I told you to make sure you weren't followed!" Luna Girl cried.

  
She grabbed the book from Gekko.

  
It was a third issue on the book series about the moon and the people from there along with the items (With 'Legend of the Moon Items' and 'The harvest moon legend and the dreamer').

  
She needed it in case it inspired her with new ideas.

  
She flipped through it and came across an interesting page titled 'How to summon forth Mega Moon Magnet' and grinned.

  
She began to head inside when Gekko grabbed her right arm.

  
"Aren't you going to help me?" He asked.

  
"You got yourself into this mess. You'll get yourself out of it and if you call your friends, they'll find out. You know it, Gekko" Luna Girl warned.

  
She headed inside her Luna Lair and it flew off.

  
Howler and Kevin came out after Luna Girl left and surrounded him.

  
"If you want to come out of this with your secrets intact, then allow us and Romeo access to your HQ" Kevin ordered.

  
"If you don't accept the terms, your secret will come out and your friends will get hurt to the core! Oh and Romeo will force you to become a villain if you leave town" Howler added.

  
Gekko remembered how his friends' eyes turned purple whenever they got into heated arguments.

  
"Alright, alright. I agree to the terms. I'll help you get access to our HQ but please no rough housing" he begged.

  
"You're smart but fair, Lizard kid" Rip noted.

  
Rip and Howler went on ahead towards the HQ.

  
Kevin stopped and looked back at Gekko.

  
"I'm sorry about your friends" he said softly before he continued walking.

  
-Just after Moon Madness (When the heroes, Luna Girl and Mothzuki got back to earth with the Museum)-

  
"I have your grey cat friend captured for Robot's enjoyment. If you ever want to see him and your snow feline hero friend, I suggest not making any more mistakes.

Remember I can spill your secret to your friends any time I want, so I suggest remembering our deal" Romeo threatened Gekko.

  
Gekko gulped as he rushed back to the HQ to get to bed and got more nervous around his friends.

-After 'Lionel's powers' (in mid-April)-

When the children were on night patrol on a cold April night (The night after Lionel got powers from mystical splat), they were summoned along with other heroes who were part of a 'Council of Allies' (formed by Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Respectively) to assist in helping Penn Zero and his friends.

Kaito intrusted Aku to keep the Universal Knights busy with his plan to keep at least some part of himself existing in the future and that's when he called his new team which he created with some assistance from Nova and CJ:  
Uma  
Nova (Toffee's Daughter)  
CJ  
Rasticore  
Diablo (Maleficent's Raven)  
Eclipsa  
The Big bad  
Rippen  
Starscream (the Prime version)  
Harry Hook  
Gil (50/50)  
The Milkman  
Lord Boxman  
Demencia,  
Shannon,  
The Big bad and the night time gang (The PJ Masks villains) who were 9 or approaching 10 (Romeo and Luna girl at 9 and Night Ninja was almost 10).

After Penn and friends were kidnapped, they were taken to Aku's lair.

"Let us go, you monsters!" Sashi cried.

  
"I was going to have meatloaf with my parents tomorrow!" Boone cried.

  
"Who is your leader?!" Penn exclaimed.

  
"Our boss? His name is Aku, young hero" Uma replied with a smirk.

  
"Butterman, Harry and Prime Starscream; guard them, I'll let Aku know we have the captives" Uma ordered.

  
"Yes, captain" Starscream hissed.

  
"So why on earth are we here?!" Sashi demanded.

  
"Why to keep Aku's existence going of course" Rasticore replied.

  
"if I still had my battle armour, I would rip you to shreds!" Sashi cried.

  
Uma on the other hand found Aku talking to himself as he tried to piece together a plan involving Penn's team.

  
"So, you got your 'team' to capture three heroes. If you want to ensure your survival, why not inject yourself into them?" Doctor Aku suggested.

  
"Hmmm… That's a good idea but I'd need a few more heroes for that to be successful" Aku stated.

  
"Aku, sir. We have captured the Middleburg heroes. You may do what you want to them" Uma announced.

  
"Thank you, young VK. I will see to the 'guests' now" Aku replied as he merged his doctor side back inside himself.

  
So Aku went to fire decorated side of his lair where Penn, Boone and Sashi were chained to the wall and struggling to get free.

  
"A hero, a sidekick and a wiseman. I've read your files. This plan is going work well for me" Aku grinned.

  
He made his claw grow 5 inches bigger as black substance oozed from his fingers.

  
Aku laughed.

  
"To ensure my future in case, the samurai ever succeeds in killing me; you shall receive my essence!" Aku cried as he controlled to black substance to fly towards Penn, Sashi and Boone.

  
"I may not know what's going on but I don't want to be part demon!" Boone cried.

  
Just then the back-up allies team arrived to help the heroes.

  
This team consisted of:  
Hanazuki, Rinazuki, 60's Caped crusaders (Batman and Robin),  
Off colour gems (Plus Lars the space pirate captain),  
Sofia the first and the protectors of the mystic Isles (and the Ever realm),  
The next gen Lion Guard (Occasionally),  
The PJ Masks (In their world it was still night)(their age were 8 years old or close to it),  
Atomic Betty, KP and Ron the mystic monkey master and Pirate Maria and Boat Maria (From the Pirate world).

  
The PJ Masks consisted of Gekko, Catboy and Owlette. Their robot friend was back in the city on lookout for any remaining night villians.

  
Gekko had pale skin, green eyes and a blond parted hairstyle hidden under his mask wearing a green one-piece costume with frills and a tail to make him more lizard-like and a mask which had opening for his eyes and the lower portion of his face.

  
Owlette has red eyes and pale skin wearing a red one-piece outfit with a mask resembling a bird's head and a pink cape on the back resembling a bird's feathers.

  
Catboy had light but tan skin, short spiky brown hair covered by his mask (which shows his eyes and lower half of his face) and blue eyes wearing ears a blue one-piece suit resembling a cat with ears, a tail, and many light blue lines. 

  
"The demon known as Aku, let these heroes go!" Pirate Maria cried.

  
"More heroes, looks like I hit the jackpot!" Aku grinned in amusement.

  
Atomic Betty charged at Aku with the rest of the back-up team in order to save Penn and friends.

  
Toffee and Eclipsa blocked them.

  
Toffee laughed.

  
"You're not going anywhere, little heroes" he smirked.

  
Eclipsa summoned her old wand.

  
"We've got this, guys. Super speed!" Catboy cried as his suit glowed blue and he ran towards Eclipsa.

  
Owlette activated her wings and generated wind towards the queen of darkness.

  
Gekko used his super strength to fight Toffee as Aisha (Kiara's daughter from my LK stories) tried to use the roar on Aku.

  
It had no effect.

  
Toffee stood there patiently as Gekko kept hitting him but was unfazed by his hits.

  
Eclipsa used her generated wand to cast a powerful spell on Catboy which threw him onto the fire-decorated wall and chained him up with purple fire chains.

  
"Catboy!" Owlette cried.

  
Eclipsa just smiled and nodded at Night Ninja.

  
Night Ninja signalled his Ninjalinos to attack.

  
The Ninjalinos all wear dark purple fully-covered ninja costumes, similar to Night Ninja's and had purple eyes.

  
They don't speak English as their only form of communication is through mumbling, singing, or laughing.

  
The Ninjalinos attacked Owlette before she could react and was pinned down by their sticky splat weapons.

  
Luna Girl helped with a beam from her luna magnet while Romeo got his robot to join the fight on his behalf.

  
Aku, the big bad, CJ, Harry and Starscream fought Atomic Betty's team along with the PAW patrol and the rest of the secret allies' team.

  
The remaining members of said team were also chained up to the wall.

  
"Go on, Aku. Turn the heroes to be a part of you!" Nova cried.

  
Aku did the ooze finger trick again and made small drops of his essence fly towards all the heroes.

  
Gekko activated his shield ability which made two green shields appear on his arms to protect himself from the essence.

  
It stuck to their bodies and dissolved into their skin.

  
"No, I don't want to be part-demon!" Ron cried.

  
"None of us do but unfortunately now a tiny part of that big guy is in us!" Atomic betty exclaimed.

  
"Captain, the blonde teen already stated that" X-5 the yellow robot who was unaffected by Aku's essence pointed out.

  
"Right, sorry. I'm starting to sound like a stressed out purple horse" Betty noted.

  
"Say, where's Maximus?" Sparky, the constantly hungry but loveable green alien asked.

  
"Um, Aku? Can we hook them now?" Harry begged.

  
"Not yet. Are there any items in your world that might interest 'Dark Zero'?" Aku asked Penn.

  
"Why should I answer that? You took us away before our 'chapter' ended!" Penn remarked.

  
"So, you don't care about what happens to your dear friends?" Aku questioned him as Harry and CJ went over to his friends, preparing to torture them.

  
Penn began to get nervous.

  
"Alright! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt them!" Penn pleaded.

  
"Penn, no!" Sashi and Boone cried.

  
"The item is…" Penn began.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only placed the first chapter of 'The Rise of Captiane Lupin' in this story to bridge it together chronologically, that's all.  
> Arsène 4, his family and cat belong to Supernova2015.  
> Sammy Doom, is my OC.


	5. Chapter 5-aftermath of a near death experince!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in order of events for the PJ Characters only.  
> Nova, 'Dark Zero' (disguise, concept and personality) and Masque Ombre belong to me.  
> Trina is from Big hero 6 the series.
> 
> This is set after the final battle with Masque Ombre where Capitiane Lupin tried to kill her through PJ Robot with rockets and she barely escaped.
> 
> The universal Knights concept is mine but with help, Grace is my main OC but all the other members is owned by different people (they only have cameos here because it was in 'Universal Knights'). It was included because PJ Masks characters were present in the first confrontation with 'Dark Zero' (before the PJs met Aku).

when it was Late-November in Tarabiscoville (within 'Rise of Capitaine Lupin)-

Masque Ombre appeared at 'Dark Zero's basement through a shadow portal with a look of intense fear.

  
She was gasping from the shock of almost being killed by a CHILD!

  
 _That little brat, Capitaine Lupin, will pay for that little trick. The plan was to get the bracelets and the statue without the risk of getting killed because the targets are child heroes_ She thought.

  
Once she calmed down a little, she sighed with relief as the shadow portal closed immediately after she came out of it.

  
"Ha! They can't follow me here. Now then, where to put the bracelets and mini statue?" She pondered.

  
"Would you like some help?" a voice asked.

  
"Yes, I don't know where to put my items for this 'Plan D' I've been told about" Masque Ombre replied.

  
Out of the shadows came an adolescent girl, slightly taller than Hiro with fair skin, back-length auburn hair and light blue eyes wearing purple beanie, a pink short-sleeved shirt, and grey ankle-length jeans and black, fingerless gloves.

  
"The name's Trina. You can place your stolen goods in the vault on your left, that's where we are keeping the items necessary for 'Plan D' in until the signal is given" Trina revealed.

  
"Masque Ombre is my name. Are you an ally of 'Dark Zero'?" The shadow Villain asked.

  
"In a more indirect way, my father has direct communication with him. I just help behind the scenes" Trina replied.

  
"I did spying behind the scenes as well in Tarabiscoville but one of the heroes there tried to kill me which wasn't part of the plan as I had to bail quickly. I managed to cast a corrupting shadow on two heroes but not that blasted Capitaine Lupin kid. My plan is that once those heroes distrust each other enough, they will be turned against their comrades for 'Plan D' in due time" Masque Ombre revealed.

  
Trina then gestured towards the vault and the shadow villain followed her with the three Totem bracelets (Cat, Owl and Gecko) and the shrunken down crystal statue that had been the source of the PJ Masks' power and the heart of that world.

  
Masque Ombre had expected the world to fall after stealing all four items but the world for the PJ Masks was still there because their spirit animals had given them back-up power for replicate bracelets.

  
So, she put the items inside the vault which made the crystal grow back to its original size.

  
"You need to report to Shadowy Figure and Peepers about your success and they will brief you on your next task. However, be careful. This Capitaine Lupin you speak of might try to track you down, remember how time there and here work differently?" Trina warned.

"I remember and thanks for the warning. At least, I'll have back-up this time. I allowed Renard Rusé to take over as a villain. Although, I assumed Night Ninja may use a device to make the kid full villain at some point" Masque Ombre pondered

  
Trina sighed.

  
"Go, they are waiting for you and good luck!" She urged.

  
"Right, thank you!" Masque Ombre replied before going upstairs to find Shadowy Figure and Peepers.

-In 'Dark Zero's office-

Nova came in with Masque Ombrè.

"Sorry to disturb you on your planning, sir but I have an update on our little night time villians recruits" Nova revealed.

  
'Dark Zero' turned his chair slightly.

"Go on" his voice was full of intrigue but also annoyance.

"I observed them all up close and even have helpers in that world spy on them on my behalf. They have the potential to work together. Even my replacement the fox Renard Rusé has witness these three children work together. Sometimes even with those wolfy children" Masque Ombre admitted.

"Alright, you've convinced me. I'll add those three to the list for Kaito to deliver to Aku, Nova you'll deliver them once I'm ready on Kaito's behalf. As for the newest nigh time villians, I'd like Luna Girl herself to tell me why I should consider them. Masque Ombre, your service in that night powered Tarabiscoville is greatly  
appreciated. Your next role is to assist the other villians like Trina and observe their methods. See if they have any extra advantages we can use. This includes the Miraculous world as we may need extra help once the elections are here" 'Dark Zero' replied.

The pair nodded before leaving him in peace.

A few hours later, 'Dark Zero' had managed to come up with a plan by sending small groups from his allies to assault his enemies.

-Later-

At the technology building that had ties to 'Dark Zero' were guards stationed.

  
The guards consisted of Cosy Glow, Armadylan, Airachnid, Félix's Cat Noir with Rip and Howler from the Wolfys.

  
"Where are you hiding the Junior Disney Knights?!" Grace demanded.

  
"Like we'll tell you anything. Your access to time travel is locked unless you have permission from 'Dark Zero' himself" Rip retorted.

They fought the Universal Knights and won.

-Much later-

'Dark Zero' came out with Cosy glow, Firefly, Dark Ace, the Robo PJ Masks, The Mascoundrels, Tempest Shadow and Fink.

The robo-PJs were dressed like the villian versions of the PJs.

'Dark Zero' used the force to lift Grace in the air.

The robo PJ Masks caught Leif, Chee Chee, Altessa and Amy in a night panther stripes (white cat stripes), purple feathers barricade and power pondweed drain trap.

  
Tempest and Fink took down Chloe, Kenny, Sky, Bill and Bryn with Fink's energetic attacks and Tempest's ball trap kick.

  
"Remember this failure, Knights. Your little 'successors' are back where they belong in the future but you'll never find them" 'Dark Zero' said, confidently.

  
Grace tried to fightback but his grip tighten slightly.

  
"And don't get any ideas about the election" he whispered in her ear before releasing the force choke.

After the heroes retreated, The Robo-PJs, Firefly and Mascoundrels were rewarded with tokens for their hard work.

-Meanwhile-

2 weeks after Aku's death in the past, Luna Girl sent a message to Peepers.

  
'Dear Peepers,

  
I would like to recommend the Wolfys and the other night time villians Romeo, Night Ninja, Armadylan and even Firefly and Renard Rusé as competent villians.

  
Please tell 'Dark Zero' that I sent this.

  
Luna Girl'.

  
Pepper was in the hideout outside time that the Dark Disney Knights also used as a base.

  
He smiled as he forwarded the message to 'Dark Zero' himself.

-The end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how scattered this is. I couldn't get around the other characters part. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: time in reality and The PJ Masks universe are very different.


End file.
